City of Connections
by Mad Ink
Summary: Okay, what happens when you're an average mundie, living in an alternate universe, and you're suddenly sucked into a world full of distraught lovers and demons? Welcome to the life of Madi Verdantia.
1. Greater Demon in the Garage

**Consider the following message below a blanket note for the rest of the chapters to come…**

**Disclaimer:**** Nope, I'm pretty sure I'm not Cassandra Clare. And if I was, I wouldn't be telling you.**

**1. Greater Demon in the Garage**

Seriously, all I wanted to do was to get something to drink downstairs. That's it. The end. _Fin_. And so forth.

Yeah. So it was two o'clock in the morning, your point?

Uh huh… And the house _was_ dark, thanks for asking, because everyone was asleep.

Except me, because I was having major writer's block.

So, going down pitch black stairs is not exactly a great thing to do. Especially when you don't have your phone, and you don't want to try and keep your iPod light on because it was running out of power.

All I had to guide me was… well… nothing except the banister.

I managed to stifle a squeak when I almost slipped down the stairs, due to me in a pair of socks and the steps were carpeted. I clung to the wooden banister, my heart pretty much flying out of my throat and down the stairs to where I hard a gushy _plop_ on the parquet foyer.

Okay, yeah, that didn't happen. So let's not freak?

The darkness was soothing, if it weren't so annoying. I stepped on the parquet flooring, making sure my weight didn't make the floorboards squeak. My grandma was in the next room over, making all of my senses on hyper alert.

So this was it. The excitement of my life. I slipped into my favorite pair of electric blue and gray Supra's. I'd just worn them with my outfit today.

Little did I know that I was so lucky as to be wearing clothes that day.

I slowly made my way out towards the garage, since I didn't really want to trouble myself with pulling out a cup from the cupboard and filling it with water from the sink, since the water from the fridge would take too long.

And, seriously, who wants to drink tap water?

I turned on the lights to the garage, and gingerly made my way out since I didn't want to disturb any of the giant spiders that usually threatened me on a daily basis every time I came out here.

The air in the garage was humid, which I kind of thought was weird for the crisp fall day that we'd had. Oh well, who was I to judge on Mother Georgia Nature's bipolar activity? I was here to piss it off.

Meanwhile, _Not Afraid_ by Eminem was blaring through my speakers, the bass amped for my full audio entertainment.

I mean, I liked Eminem and all, but I wasn't really a fan of this song. Maybe I just wanted to show support or whatever.

I pulled open the fridge door, the arctic air giving me little relief from this humidity. Geez, and I was partly glad I just came down in a yellow T-shirt.

The gray skinny jeans, though, were another matter entirely.

_Okay, just grab the water, and get out._ I thought to myself, _Before these creeper spiders start ganging up on you…_

As I grabbed a water bottle from the top shelf and closed the door, I turned to the wall where the garden tools were.

But that wasn't exactly what had my attention _this_ time.

No, no, I'm gonna have to guess it's the giant, abnormal looking shadow towering over me and shading me from the garage lights.

Slowly, I turned around.

Either this was a new species of avian, or that is one _big_ bat.

With… muscles and a creepy face, with black liquid pouring out of its mouth and yellow jagged teeth with seriously creepy red eyes. With horns. Did I mention the rank smell? Yep, that's also an issue.

Idly, a new song switched on my iPod. _Kill You_ by Eminem, again.

Ironic…

"What the hell?" I demanded, even though I knew it was kind of useless.

The thing merely screeched in my face, though it was slightly muffled by Eminem's psychotic rapping, and I wondered if anyone was going to hear this.

I scrambled to the side, not even bothering to take out the headphones. I fell on the concrete, oil stained floor, and scrabbled to reach the cobwebbed, rusty tree limb cutter.

I'd always looked at the tree limb cutter on my way back inside, thinking it looked more like a scythe than anything else.

Maybe that would help me.

I grabbed the cobwebbed rod with the rusty metal at the end, ready to face the… uh… thing…

It screeched again at my challenge, and flapped its creepy bat wings to charge me.

Now, a more rational side of me would've screeched to go back inside the house, but it was actually going to be helpful this time, and tell me what exactly I should do.

I swung blindly, aiming to chop the thing's head off.

Only I managed to give a grand whack at its shoulder.

My stomach flipped in knots when I saw black blood, as thick as ink, pour out of the shoulder I'd just nicked, and watched as the thing howled in pain as one grotesque hand reached to grope at its wound.

I looked back at the limb cutter, seeing the metal actually _steaming_.

Oh shit.

I looked back at the thing, and its red eyes glared back at me with such hatred.

I managed a bemused laugh to escape me. "Well?" I thought aloud. "Kill or be killed."

And I lunged.

But the thing leapt the other way, and dove into the boxes.

"Oh _hell_ no, son!" I yelled as I lunged for it, separating the boxes with the tree limb cutter.

But it wasn't there.

What? There was no possible escape for it. How could it have gotten away?

Maybe it was hiding under the table…

In my brief moment of pure idiocy or bravery, I dropped to my knees and held the blade out, ready to face anything.

Except a swirling blue… thing… against the wall.

There was no way I was letting that thing out of my sight. It could kill somebody else, and I found it my responsibility to personally kick its ass and… yeah…

Suddenly, the tree limb cutter shook in my hands, and was launched off into the blue expanse.

With me hanging on for dear life at the end.

Looked like I was going whether I liked it or not.


	2. Um Call the Wizard, Anyone?

**2. Um… Call the Wizard, Anyone?**

_Honk! _

_Beep! _

_Eeeeeerrrrrrkkkkk!_

A siren sent chills down my spine, but the air was perfectly hot. Stiflingly humid, in fact.

I was in an alley, this I knew for sure, sun beating down harshly on me.

Where was I?

I turned around to see the blue swirling thing, which I could now only assume was a portal, shrinking.

"No, no, no, no, _NO_!" I yelled, and slammed myself against the hot brick wall.

"_Shit_!" I yelled, and kicked it with all my might.

I jumped back, looking around wildly for that freaking Batman poser. That asshole was on my death list.

_The Green Gentlemen_ by Panic! At the Disco began to blare in my ears, but I paused my iPod, and turned it off, ripping off my earphones.

I wrapped it up, wanting to at least keep it safe, and tucked it into my pocket. I hopped to a run, my Supra's slapping against the concrete ground as I slowed when I just got out of the alley.

People. People _everywhere_. Walking, talking on cell phones, with briefcases in hand, and reading newspapers.

Okay, everything seemed normal…

But was it really? I just got through trying to kill a… thing, but everything should still be normal, right?

I began to walk down the street, against the current of people, taking in my surroundings.

In my observations, I ran into someone. A typical suit.

"Watch it, kid!" He snapped, a Brooklyn accent evident in his tone.

"I'm sorry!" I said quickly. Before he could keep walking, I stopped him. "This may sound like a stupid question, but where am I?"

"Thirty-fawth street, kid." And he began to walk away.

I grabbed his suit sleeve again, and he glared at me.

"No, I'm sorry, I should've been more specific. I meant, what _state_?"

"You're kiddin' me, right?" He asked as he looked me up and down. I shrugged helplessly. "New Yawk. Brooklyn, to be exact."

Oh shit.

Toto, we're _so_ not in Kansas anymore. Let alone Atlanta.

"Sorry!" I called again as he walked away.

I backed up out of the way of the pedestrians, and kneeled down to tighten the straps on my Supra's.

I had a feeling I was in for a _long_ walk.


	3. Freeze Frame

**Okay, yes, there is serious swearing in these chapters. So, if you don't wanna read, that's chill…**

**3. Freeze Frame**

"Oh no. Oh _hell_ no." I muttered under my breath.

For some reason, Eminem's song _Lose Yourself_ popped up into my mind.

"_Snap back to reality. Oh, there goes gravity…_" I said as I just sat back and stared.

I mean, I'm guessing any fan would be going head over heels, freaking out, at the sight.

Because I was staring blankly at the _Pandemonium_, a club that I'd always deemed fictional. A club that _was_ fictional. (believe me, I was curious and had just looked it up in the midst of my writer's block)

Whoa…

Don't get me wrong, I was never a die hard fan of Cassandra Clare's Mortal Instrument series, but I did find it a good read.

Nah, nah, this was just a dream. Yup, a stupid, ridiculous dream. That's all.

Then again, my dreams had never been so specific. Or so clear…

Okay… time to keep walking… NOW!

_**.M.I.W.**_

I was now five or six blocks past the _Pandemonium_, and grateful for it.

Maybe the site had been wrong, the internet does crap like that. But that still didn't really make sense that I had magically gotten to New York, after fighting a creepy thing.

Or maybe it was a demon!

I shook my head. This was ridiculous. Just keep walking until this dream ends.

That was until I was hearing pulsing music pulsing from an apartment complex that looked anything but.

I sighed deeply, and decided that maybe I should… I don't know.

I was lost, tired, hungry, and seriously confused. I decided to lean against the stair railing of the apartment complex, and think through my next move. I started when I heard a door slam open behind me.

Act cool, just act cool.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a bunch of guys swagger out, obviously drunk.

"Hey _beeeeuuuuutiffuuul_." One said lazily in my ear, and I jumped about ten feet in the air.

I turned around to look at a rather pale guy with black hair sweeping across his forehead.

"What's up?" I asked, pressing myself further against the railing.

"How'sss about you… and me… go, I dun know, do somethin'?" He asked.

"Um… How about no." I smiled.

He frowned, then bared his teeth. Where two fangs protruded.

Holy… crap.

"Change your mind?" He grinned evily.

I barely heard a door open, while I kicked him in the family jewels.

"I said no, asshole!" I yelled, and pushed him in the direction of his friends. They all collided like dominoes, and fell over.

Meanwhile, I was running into a random alley.

I was thrust into a wall, and I yelled out as I sunk to my knees. My head had crashed against the brick, and I was seeing stars. I looked up to see the swaying… Oh, God, could I really say it?

"Wrong mistake, _giiirrrliiiieee_…" The one who'd talked to me said, and lunged. I squeezed my eyes shut, ready to kick whatever ass I could.

But he never touched me.

I opened my eyes, to see a blonde taking on all of the vampires. (okay, I said it, happy now?)

A blonde that looked very, _very_ familiar.

Not because there's a blonde guy in my book. No, that's not it.

And then he looked doubly familiar with the original brother-slash-sister tag team. One Amazonian beauty with a whip, and a dagger-loving gay guy.

(okay, I realize that was a little mean, but I was running out of poetic things to say about them)

I jumped up and watched as one of the bad guys came straight for me, and as stupid as it was, I tackled him head on.

It was kind of weird, really, taking on a midnight creeper you never thought I'd see. Of course, he outweighed me, and I fell hard on my back.

I glared up into those blood red eyes and smirked a little.

Because I was wearing silver rings. Why didn't I mention that before? Well, I always wore my rings, just in case something like a fight ever came up.

Not a fight between vampires, but a fight all the same.

I reached up and punched him in the face.

It howled in pain as it staggered back, and I jumped up and watched it flit away.

"Yeah! That's right!" I grinned as they retreated. "Jerk!"

And then I was thrown against a wall (again!) and looked into golden eyes. Seriously, that was not normal. But I felt familiarity wash through me at the sight.

"Jace Wayland, right?" I smirked, and pushed him lightly back.

He opened his mouth for a second, obviously surprised, and gave under my gently shove.

"Who's this, Jace?" Alec asked. "One of your demonic girlfriends?"

"No way!" I snapped. "I wouldn't go out with him in a million years! _Alec_."

He stopped short, and looked at me warily. I smirked back, then looked at his sister. "Yeah, I know who you are too, Isabelle."

They all stared at me.

"So…" I prompted. "Where's Clary?"

Jace visibly cringed, worry passing over the other sibling's faces.

"Oh… My bad." I muttered. I must've been post City of… Ashes, right?

"Okay, since you seem to know us." Alec challenged. "Who are _you_?"

"Don't worry." I smiled. "You don't know me. I'm Madi… Madi Herondale."


	4. Meet Your Match

**4. Meet Your Match**

I continued to look at their confused expressions, and sighed. I had no idea if they actually knew who the Herondale's were, but I was riding on the hopes that they didn't.

"So… You're a Shadowhunter…" Jace said.

"Weird way to meet up, I know." I shrugged helplessly, though on the inside I was a taught spring. "But… yeah."

He sized me up, and I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Why are you here?" Isabelle asked. "We have everything under control."

"I was bored." I looked at Jace as I spoke, partly due to me not believing it was him, and also because he had skepticism in his eyes. "So the Clave sent me here."

Thank God for my good memory!

Actually, I thought it sounded pretty legit and I smirked a little, then turned my attention on Isabelle.

"Where's your stuff, then?" Alec pointed out.

Shoot. Um…

"I pretty much lost everything on the plane." I messaged my temple as I tried to think. I quickly dropped my hand, and folded my arms behind my back. "I think it's a terrible way that we met up, really. And I would hate to impose, so I could just go…"

"No way!" Isabelle snapped, a smile on her face. "I'm sure I've got some clothes or something. Welcome to the Brooklyn Institute!"

_**.M.I.W.**_

Now washed and cleaned, and borrowing a pair of Isabelle's awkwardly short shorts and a T-shirt (believe me, I was surprised she had them too), I was now roaming the Institute.

Could you believe it? I was walking around the Institute from a _book_. A book with a universe that I shouldn't be in.

Okay, this was the _best dream ever_.

Partly, I'd begun to search for Church, and when I couldn't find the cat, I began to look for the greenhouse along the way.

This was too amazing to be real, and I knew that was the case. But, hey, why not enjoy the moment?

I'd walked down stairs after stairs, checking every possible hallway. Until I heard voices.

"Jace, I wanted to talk to you." A feminine voice I didn't know murmured. I crept around the corner, and my heart leapt into my throat.

There was a redhead standing in the elevator. She was pretty, not like Isabelle, but like an adorable pretty.

Clary Fray.

I sighed at the fact that I couldn't be that way.

I mean, I knew I was attractive, but it's never the _right_ kind of attractive. Believe me, being around Isabelle – and now Clary – made me definitely rethink things.

It was then that I realized I was watching the scene that I'd read in the epilogue of City of Ashes.

Creepy…

Jace was leaning against the elevator, and my heart hitched in mid beat at his expression. So sad, so unhappy, and I knew.

I knew the _exact_ conversation they were going to have. And I knew _where_ they were going to have this exact conversation.

Taki's.

And Jace was going to make a huge mistake.

A mistake that actually made me hate him. A little.

He said something I couldn't hear, and followed her in the elevator.

_**.M.I.W.**_

I didn't expect him to take so long to come back home, but I was ready for him.

After an hour or so, I'd come back to the elevator, thinking that was how long it would take. How long it would take for Jace to say those crushing words. How long it would take for Clary to not just already tell him.

When the elevator pinged, my heart leapt.

The doors opened, and Jace walked out.

"Where were you?" I demanded, even though I kind of already knew.

He nearly jumped (if Jace could jump) and glared at me. "Stalking me now? I knew you were checking me out last night."

"Yeah, right." I scoffed. "You were staring at me first. How do I know _you_ weren't checking _me_ out?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked, feigning to be curious.

Yeah, with my little moment comparing me to the two Mortal Instrument girls, you can tell how much that stung.

"Because _everyone_ checks me out." I patted him on the shoulder. "I know, I guess I just have that aura of _goddess_ emanating from me or something."

"I never thought –"

"That you'd meet someone more conceited than you?" I grinned. "Get in line."

He raised an eyebrow and I folded my arms across my chest.

I slowly examined him, seeing in his eyes he was tired, and I couldn't help but frown. I felt for him, I really did. I wished there was something I could do for the not-brother-and-sister.

He looked so… sad. Anguished really, and I knew why.

Did any guidelines say I couldn't interfere? Were there even guidelines as to what I could do?

I doubted it, since it was a dream and all.

"You're right, my bad." I shrugged innocently and pretended to cave under his smoldering gold eyes. "You weren't checking me out."

"Thank you." He said curtly, and walked past me.

"Because you're in love with Clary." I added pointedly, making sure he heard every word.

And he froze. I grinned, but it was a hard kind of grin.

He slowly turned around.

"I know things." I said, as if I was begging him to believe me. Maybe I was.

Wow, how cliché did that sound? Horribly. Did I really? Not really.

"What kind of things?" He asked quietly.

"A lot." I replied, and couldn't help but smile a little. "About you, about Clary, about Alec and Isabelle, even Magnus. I could tell you everything that will happen in the next couple of days, and you wouldn't believe me at all."

He froze and stared at me, while I nodded.

"I want to go to the greenhouse." I said. "I want us to be alone."

He looked at me, and I could really see the pain.

I knew I was doing the right thing then.

I trotted up to his side, putting my arm in his. "Don't worry." I smiled up at him. "No sexual innuendos should be detected there."

He smirked back. A little. But that was better than nothing.

We walked up a lot of stairs, curved down hallways in silence, my arm still in his.

I couldn't really believe I was walking with Jace Wayland, Lightwood, Herondale, whatever. This was the guy who could have easily been my best friend in fiction, my male alter ego in a paperback, and he didn't even know it.

The overwhelming scent, just like I imagined it, hit my nose. I blinked in surprise, and Jace's arm slipped from mine.

I looked around, leaning against one of the tables.

"You're not a Shadowhunter, are you?" He asked, and I jumped at his voice.

"No," I replied immediately. "But you can't tell Alec or Isabelle. This is just between you and me."

"What are you, then?" He demanded.

"I'm not a _what_." I snapped at his tone. "I'm a _who_. Madi, to be precise. Avid reader, obsessive writer, and a fan of you."

He was quiet for a long time. I could hardly stand it.

"What do you mean _you're a fan of me_?"

"All in good time." I sighed, not even realizing the breath I was holding. "But right now I'm telling you what's up. You're in love wit Clarissa Fray – or Morgenstern – and she's in love with you."

I wasn't really looking at him, more at the bush in front of me.

"But –"

"You're related. No, you're not. Valentine wanted you guys to think that you were to control you. You're name really is Jace Herondale. The Inquisitor was your grandmother, even though she didn't realize it until her death."

He didn't say anything.

"Anyways," I went on when he didn't reply. "You're going to Idris. Clary wants to go too, but you're not going to let her. You're going to get Simon to do something, I don't remember, to stall her or whatever. She's going to go anyway, and she's going to find you kissing Aline."

He looked at me in curiosity, and I waved him off.

"You guys fight, duh, but it's not that big of a deal. Well, yeah it is, because she's going to go off with Sebastian Verlac, who is actually Valentine's real son Jonathon Christopher. You also see Hodge again! But he was in prison, and he dies… I think… God, I can't remember anything."

Nothing. Not a single word to indicate he was listening.

"Um… Yeah, so you… kill Jonathan Christopher a.k.a. Sebastian, I think. I'm not sure I think there might be a fourth book coming out, so I'll tell you then. But! At the end, you and Clary get together because you realize you aren't related. But then Jonathan Christopher – geez, what a mouthful, right? – kills Max –"

"SHUT UP!"

My eyes widened at the seraph blade at my throat, and I swallowed. It was already glowing faintly. I looked into Jace's illuminated face, eyes enraged and filled with grief so painful my heart broke at his expense.

I breathed heavily, my heart beating much faster than my comprehension was going.

Finally, I found that familiar resolve and glared at Jace, narrowing my eyes as I mustered up all of the courage I could.

**Yeah, he SERIOUSLY was about to kill me there. Cliff hanger! Enjoy! :P**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Jace: Shut up!**

**Me: Why don't you, beeyotch? I'm trying to do you a favor, and you point a knife at my throat. REAL mature, dude.**

**Jace: You're lying.**

**Me: Obviously not. I may be a jerk, but I'm not THAT jerk-like. But you can't deny it. You're in love with Clary!**

**Jace: SHUT UP!**

**Me: No way! **

_**points to bush**_

**You two kissed RIIIIIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTTT THHHEEEEEERRRRREEEEE.**


	5. Confrontations Lead to Convorsations

**5. Confrontations Lead to Conversations**

"I'm telling the truth!" I snapped, and felt the blade dig further into my neck.

"Liar." He hissed, eyes filled with malice.

"Oh yeah?" I growled. "I know things about you even you don't think I should know."

"Like what?" He seethed, and I grinned.

"You wanted a bath in spaghetti when you were little for your birthday." His eyes widened, and I went on. "You read a lot on your own when you were younger, and you thought your only friend was your dad who – by the way – isn't really your dad. You can play the piano. The first kid you met your age was Alec Lightwood. You used to have a pet hawk, but when it was too tame, Valentine killed it, saying to love was to destroy."

I noticed he'd stopped breathing, and I raised a shaking hand towards the bush.

"And I take it over there was where you first kissed Clary."

He didn't say a word, merely looked at the bush where I assumed the midnight flowers bloomed. That was probably just a lucky guess. His eyes seemed so full of recognition and I smirked.

"Look," I started again, "As much as I agree with you on the whole phrase 'to love is to destroy', I think that you love Clary. No, scratch that, I _know_ you love Clary. In all honesty, I do think that this love will destroy something, but not what you think."

He pulled the blade away from my neck (which I was somewhat grateful) and put it into his sheath.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Not here, that's for sure." I sighed as I looked around. "I mean, not in this dimension, or whatever. In my world, you're just a fictional character. I seriously think this is just a dream or some – _Ow_!"

I recoiled after Jace pinched my arm.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"Isn't it when you pinch someone they should wake up?" He shrugged innocently, and I punched him.

"Ha _ha_, hear my sarcastic laugh." I rolled my eyes.

_**.M.I.W.**_

The Institute was quiet as Jace and I roamed the halls.

"So there are more girls out there that love me?" He asked, and I shrugged. "Figures. Who couldn't resist _me_?"

"Me!" I raised my hand, and he raised an eyebrow in return.

"I highly doubt that."

"Yeah, you're hot," I agreed and scowled when he smirked. "But I could see myself with you as more of a friend."

"Ouch. What? I don't seem like the boyfriend type?"

"Not _my_ boyfriend type, anyway." I smiled, but frowned suddenly at the thought.

How was I going to be able to get home? Was I going to stay here forever, if this really wasn't a dream? How could I get home? What did this mean if I was stuck here with Jace Wayland, in the middle of an upcoming battle?

Would I go to Idris? Would I actually formally meet Clary? Would I meet Simon?

Was I ever going to see Church?

"I _am_ a Mundane, though." I said quickly, making him glance at me.

"That worries me." He said honestly and I nodded. "Did you know those guys were…?"

"Vampires? Yeah, but weren't they supposed to be under that spell-type-thing?"

"Glamour?" He translated, and I nodded. "Yes, which I don't understand how you could see them."

"Maybe I just know what to look for." I sighed. "By the way, I also saw the _Pandemonium_ on my way to… well, that party."

"Your point?"

"That's where you and Clary met, kind of, if you were still doubting me or something. Technically, you met… again _ish_ at some café with the bad poet."

"You seem to know a lot more about us than us."

"That's because this is based before the third book in the series." I informed him. "I think I'm stuck somewhere in the epilogue or in that limbo before the next book."

"How do you know?"

"Well… I was sort of looking for the greenhouse by myself because it seemed really beautiful in the book, and I saw Clary at the elevator…"

He cringed, but I decided to continue.

"You guys went to Taki's." I stared at my shoes as I walked. "I think you should've let her talk first."

"Why?" He demanded, seeming a little put off.

"Because she was going to tell you that she loves you."

I kept walking while he froze in mid step. At the end of the hallway, I turned around.

"It's okay." I sighed. "I hated you for it after I read it, but I guess Cassandra Clare just loves to stretch out the plot. Personally, I think it would've made things a lot more interesting if you two were secret lovers or something."

He chuckled. "So I just have to ride this out then, right?"

"I've already told you too much, I think."

"How did you get here then?" He inquired.

"Well, I was suffering major writer's block." I said. "I'm a writer, you see, so I decided that I should go downstairs to get a drink. I went out to the garage to grab a bottle of water, when I was faced with this creepy bat like demon thing.

"Of course, being the badass kind of person I am, I tried to kill it with a tree limb cutter," I paused when Jace laughed.

"And then after I cut it, it ran away into this portal thing. I didn't even want to go in, but the tree limb cutter was attracted to it, like it was magnetized or something, and I flew in with it.

"So I wandered around town, trying to figure out where I was. And then, cue Jace Wayland."

"You're a writer?" He asked skeptically. "You want to make your own world?"

"I did, actually." I corrected him. "I've written two novels in the same series, so now I'm looking for ways to get it published."

"That's insane." He said bluntly.

"It's what I do." I sighed. "I've been here two days, Jace. How am I supposed to get home?"

He seemed to think about it, and it was like it dawned on us at the exact same time.

"Magnus."


	6. Wager

**6. Wager**

It was ten by the time I started wandering the halls of the Institute again. Partly, I was looking for Jace, while another half was still searching for that ever-elusive Church.

I was worried that Jace had told Isabelle and Alec that I wasn't a Shadowhunter. That instead I was actually some weird world/dimension traveler with no real agenda as to knowing how to get back to her own world.

Sure, I was a fan of the Mortal Instrument series and all, but I didn't really want to live here. Especially after I associated with Shadowhunters. And I was human. I could turn out like Simon and become a vampire! Or a werewolf…

Either way I looked at it, none of my options seemed all that good.

"Clary? It's Jace. Uh… call me back when you get the message. I need to talk to you." I heard as I passed one of the doors.

I paused, and knocked on the hard wood door. I jumped back when it opened so fast, only to face a disheveled looking Jace.

"You look terrible." I noted and he nodded.

"Anything I could do?" I stuck my hands in the familiar pockets of my jeans, happy to have them back. My yellow T-shirt, on the other hand, still had dirt streaks on it and a slight tear.

He shrugged, and walked back into his room. At least he didn't shut the door in my face or anything.

I walked in, and realized this was (again) how I imagined his room to look like, with a few differences here and there. It was still abnormally neat compared to my usual organized chaos (which I _do_ like, thanks), but reminded me of home.

He was on his bed, hunched over his phone as he scrolled through the contacts. Tentatively, I sat beside him and let my feet dangle off the bed as I lay down.

"She's not going to answer, you know." I said, and ignored his look. "It says in the beginning of the third book that she doesn't. She, for some reason even _my_ intelligence can't comprehend, thinks that you don't love her anymore."

"I do, though –"

"Yeah, well, what you said at Taki's kind of changed things." I clasped my hands together on my stomach, and continued to stare blankly at the ceiling. "For her, anyway."

"Can we stop talking about this?" He asked, voice clearly pained.

I reached over and rested my hand on his hard shoulder, just for a minute, in silent agreement.

"Well, I hope you didn't expect me to give you quiet moral support for long." I stated dryly. "Because I'm bored, and I'm not going to let you just brood without me."

"Okay," He sighed. "Tell me about your book."

I froze. "New topic."

"What?" He looked at me, a smirk lining his features. "Come on, tell me."

"No way." I replied. "You might steal my idea. Plus, it's very coincidental."

His eyes smoldered pleadingly and I smiled.

"Okay, okay, God!" I shoved him lightly. "It's a love story. The guy is blonde, and the girl is a redhead –"

"Don't tell me, you wrote this book?" He rolled his eyes.

"Uh, no." I stated. "That's one of the many things I find so interesting about this book. Except _my_ romantic hero is nicer –"

"Pansy!"

"Is not!" I punched him jokingly. "I worked really hard to make him _un_sparkly and lame. He's got that perfect mix of confident and nice."

"Are you saying I'm not nice?" He demanded incredulously.

"Dude, you're like my alter ego in a paperback. You're _way_ too sarcastic to be like him."

"That hurts, Madi, really." He clutched his chest like I ripped his heart out.

"It wasn't really the intent, but I guess I'll take that as a bonus."

We both laughed at that point, but he died off first, giving the phone in his hand a longing glance.

I noticed, and straightened up. "You guys _are_ going to be together." I reassured him.

"I still don't really believe you about that." He replied, slowly turning back into his sad state.

"You know what?" I asked, and he looked back at me. I grabbed his phone out of his hand, and went to the phonebook. I quickly typed in my number and handed it back to him.

"You spell your name like _that_?" He asked, clearly astonished. "But that's so –"

"Original?" I grinned. "Why thank you, Jace. I could make fun of your name and say how weird _it_ is, but I won't. I don't know if it's going to work or not, but you're going to call me by the end of next week, and tell me _exactly_ what happened."

He smirked. "And if it doesn't happen?"

"Trust me, it will." I assured him. "And when it does, just because you doubt me and my awesome reading skills, you're going to give me one of those seraph blades."

"What?" He demanded. "No way! You're a mundane anyway."

"So?" I shrugged. "I'll call it a souvenir. And if I'm wrong – which, by the way, I'm not – I will…?"

"Name the love interest of your book after me." He grinned in that usual cocky way of his.

"Deal." I smirked, and did a fist pound.

(by the way, OMG I just did a fist pound with JACE WAYLAND!)

"I think that I should talk to Magnus." I said. "So I can get home before you guys go to Idris."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to be bored in the Institute while you guys go kick Valentine's ass." I rolled my eyes.

"Right… I keep forgetting you're not a Shadowhunter."

"Yeah, so… let's go!"

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Hey guys! Just a quick note, I'm sorry if these aren't exactly up to par. As lame as it sounds I'm making this up as I go along, as well as setting up the plot for the next story I'm going to star in!**

**Any suggestions…?**


	7. All Things Sparkly

**7. All Things Sparkly**

Okay, I seriously never thought I'd ever be in New York. Let alone walking down a street with Jace Wayland.

"So… Magnus' apartment…" I said slowly as he stopped. We both stared up at a large apartment complex.

"Is in there." He agreed.

"Hmm." I noted, and took a hesitant step forward towards the steps, and took them on two at a time.

I glanced back at Jace, who loped up to my side, and simply had the ability to just jump _up_ all four stairs and land elegantly beside me.

"You just had to rub that in, didn't you?" I rolled my eyes when he smirked. "Creepy experiment." I muttered.

"What?" He asked, startled.

"Nothing, nothing." I shrugged innocently while he gave me a sidelong glance.

I looked at the door, its wood chipping. "I guess I should knock, right?" I laughed, and rapped my knuckles against the wood.

The door suddenly swung open, making me take a clumsy step back into Jace's muscled chest.

I pulled myself up and ran my fingers through my hair, as I faced one of the weirdest (and most amusing) literary characters that I'd ever read.

Magnus Bane.

He wasn't exactly how I imagined him. He turned out to be better looking, which I could only guess that could play out in Alec's favor as well.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want this time?" He drawled when he locked eyes with Jace.

Then he looked at me with his catlike focus. I blinked against all of the glitter that fell from his hair at the turn of his head. "Who are you?"

"Madi. And he doesn't need your help. I do."

He looked me over, then raised his eyebrows expectantly at Jace. "She's a Mundane."

"Technically." I said as I tried to get inside. Magnus leaned against the door, blocking my entrance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jace smirk. "But, not really."

"So, you're a technically-not-really-Mundane. I've never heard of those."

"Call me exotic." I shrugged, but inwardly cringed. I'd used those same words before.

He sniffed. "What do you want then? I'm very busy, you know."

"Um, yeah." I said. "I was wondering how good you were with portals."

He looked at Jace expectantly, but when he gave no answer, he looked back at me.

"To… um… other dimensions or something? I'm from out of town."

"Then how do you know me?"

"In my world, you all are in a book." Why did this sound so freaking gay when I said it out loud?

He didn't look like he believed me either and I couldn't help but sigh. "Uh huh." He said as his licked his lips.

"Look, I don't know how to explain it, but it's true. Okay? You can ask _him_." I pointed to Jace.

When I looked back helplessly, he merely looked at me. I raised an eyebrow at his neutral expression.

"I think he needs proof." He finally sighed, as if I were stupid.

"Yes, proof would be nice." Magnus chimed in.

I curled my hands in fists at how skeptic these people were. Seriously? I was having a conversation with a dude who killed freaking _demons_, and a higher _warlock_ of Brooklyn.

Seriously, was it _that_ hard to have a little faith in the weird?

Apparently.

Finally, I stood on the tips of my toes, but that didn't even get me to reach Magnus' eyes, so I rocked back on my heels.

I settled for shoving him back in the house and looked back at a startled Jace. "Well? Come on!"

"You just could've asked if you could come in." Magnus said as he straightened his shirt, more glitter falling off of him.

"Yeah, I can guarantee that wouldn't work." I rolled my eyes while Jace shut the door.

He paused, then raked a hand through his hair, _more_ glitter falling out. "Go on."

"Um… Okay… You're Magnus Bane, higher warlock of Brooklyn… I think. Anyways, you met a certain Alec Lightwood at an Underworlder party. I'm guessing you guys are in love…? I'm sorry, I never really paid attention to that part. Yeah, anyways, in a couple of days from now, you two are going to go public! Yay? Yeah."

"Psychic?" He asked, clearly sarcastic.

"No, I just read the books. _But_! The party where you met Alec was for your cat Chairman's birthday!" I grinned superiorly when he raised an eyebrow.

"That's right, that's right!" I nodded. "I know stuff like that!"

"Did you tell her?" Magnus demanded.

Jace shook his head. "She's an obsessive fan like that."

"I am not!" I snapped, while he smirked. I rolled my eyes in response. "_Any_ways, do you think you can help?"

_**.M.I.W.**_

"Do you think you have any connections?" Magnus demanded, and I leapt out of my skin.

I'd been here for about a good solid hour, watching Magnus pour over every book he could find about the matter. I'd started falling asleep, while Jace was going through the fridge in the kitchen.

"No." I stretched. "At least I don't think I do."

"Besides the fact that the characters of your novel look startlingly similar to us." Jace stated as he walked in the living room.

"Why did you want to read the book?" Magnus pressed. "Maybe that could help us."

"Um… Well, partly, it was due to blondie over here –" Jace grinned at that and I rolled my eyes. "And as I read it, I knew a lot of stuff. Like, in the third book. _Atque et vale_? I'm taking Latin, so I knew what that meant. And then the name like Hudge? It was obvious that it was Huggin who was a Raven for Norse God Odin. I also tried to get into runes, so I know what designs you guys were talking about in…"

Jace looked (for the first time) actually unnerved while Magnus further examined me.

I shrugged helplessly. "You know, I'm just a nerd like that."

"Those connections might have been why you ended up here." Magnus said as he looked back at the book. "Yes, I know what I'm dealing with now."

"Do you now?" Jace asked, and I pushed him just as he tried to sit beside me, making him lose his balance, and fall hard on the floor.

I snickered when he glared at me.

"Yes. But it may take a couple days' preparation to make it. Come back Monday."

"Monday?" I croaked. "That's cutting it close, but okay…"

"What's happening on Monday?" They both asked simultaneously, but with different words.

"I don't know, but I think it's cutting it close to your trip to Idris." I admitted, and Jace nodded in understanding.


	8. Clary, Right?

_**Okay big things happening in this chapter. This is where I (ACCIDENTLY) changed the plot of Cassandra Clare's novel. I swear, I didn't mean to!**_

**8. Clary, Right? *looks at Jace* Shhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttt**

I was _seriously_ crestfallen as Jace and I walked down the street back to the Institute. And even with the italic 'seriously' it's still a _major_ understatement!

"So, you're going to be here a couple of days." Jace still tried to make me feel better, since I didn't leave my usual confident self. "Is that so bad?"

"Um, yeah! I have to get back to my books! They need me!"

"I thought you had writer's block."

"I still do, but I could be doing something more productive."

"Well, you're wandering the streets with an amazingly attractive young man –"

"Who's already taken." I pointed out.

"Technically no –"

I sighed loudly, which made him shut up, and pulled out my iPod. I absently handed him one of the earphones, and he took it warily.

"Oh, geez, you look like it has cooties or something." I rolled my eyes, and began the shuffle. _Not Afraid _by Eminem suddenly came on, and I realized this song was playing while I was in the garage.

Jace gave me a sidelong glance, and I handed him the music device. "Pick whatever."

Suddenly, music much louder than mine was playing, and I looked over to see some break dancers just down the street.

"Oh my gosh!" I grinned, and slowed down suddenly when we reached them.

"What?" Jace raised an eyebrow, grabbing the earphone that fell out of his ear when he realized I stopped walking.

"Watch." I pointed as one of the guys was doing an Indian top rock.

"Break dancers. They're a dime a dozen." He shrugged and I watched in awe as the guy dropped and went into a windmill.

"I can do that." I stated. "Are you calling me a dime a dozen?"

"You can?" The question sounded more like a statement. A skeptical statement.

"Uh, yeah!" I rolled my eyes. "I'll show you at the Institute, because I hate this song. Here," I lunged for the iPod in his hands, "I have some bboy music in here."

He pulled it away, and I smirked as we kept walking.

"I doubt you can." He said.

"Okay, then if I show you, will you give me a seraph blade?" I smiled hopefully.

"So I'll owe you two?" He demanded incredulously.

"No, just give me the blade in advance. _Please_?"

"You're on." He playfully glared at me, and pulled my earphone out of my ear and tore off.

"Hey!" I yelped, and ran after him.

_**.M.I.W.**_

My bboy music had dramatically changed just as I was about ready to start. Instead Soulja Boy came on with _Pretty Boy Swag_.

"Are you sure you're white?" Jace asked from where the speakers were coming from.

We were in the gym and Jace had stolen Isabelle's speakers for her iPod from her room since she was out.

"Well… last time I checked." I faux examined my arm. "Yup, I'm positive. And I can't break dance with that, by the way."

I skipped over to my iPod attached to the speaker, and switched until I found a perfect song. That was, until, Jace pushed me out of the way.

"Is this one good?" He asked.

_Crack a Bottle_ by Eminem.

"I wanted to try it, but I'm not really sure…" I said warily as I backed up. I shrugged. "I'll try it."

I took a deep breath as the intro played, just getting back to the feel. My Surpa's had been kicked off to the side, since I didn't want to ruin them, and I changed into Isabelle's borrowed short shorts.

And…

I started off in a battle top rock when the song started, quickly moving into an Indian top rock. I froze in mid step when Eminem introduced Dr. Dre, and collapsed when his smooth voice started playing.

I went into a quick six step, which later turned into a windmill (which, by the way, had never been so well polished) and then I spun to my hand in a one handed hand stand. (I'd yet to learn a proper name for it, but that was what I came up with)

I collapsed and rolled on my shoulders as I stopped in the middle of a windmill and froze in a baby freeze.

I looked back at Jace and couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"I told you!" I grinned.

"Again, are you _positive_ you're white?" He demanded, when he watched me mouth the words to Dr. Dre's rapping when I went to turn off the iPod. "Where did you learn that?"

"The top rock was… some guy on YouTube, because I can never remember his name." I said, "And the floor work was all Bboyperpetual."

"YouTube…?"

"Remind me to show you sometime." I sighed wearily as I pulled my iPod from the speakers. "You might want to put that back in Isabelle's room now, before she gets home."

"Jace…?"

We both froze, but I knew it was for entirely different reasons. I looked at Jace, to see him glaring at me. I widened my eyes desperately and shook my head slightly.

This _never_ happened in the books…

At least, not to my knowledge.

I turned around to see the one person I was half dreading, half excited to meet.

Clary Fray… or Morgenstern.

Whatever.

I couldn't help but slightly sigh. She was still pretty, and I knew I could never compete with that.

Sometimes I hated my life.

"Who are you?" She asked as she looked at me.

I straightened up, and held my hand out to shake hers. "Madi. You?"

"Clary…" She said warily, then glanced at Jace. "Do you two know each other?"

"In a cosmic sense, I guess." Jace shrugged, taking on an entirely different tone than I'd heard him use today.

Clary looked confused, and I laughed a little.

Sorry people, it's a default setting when things get awkward.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I… I was sent here from the Clave because they didn't really need me in Idris. They thought I could help with the home front and stuff."

_I'm a leading man, and the lies I weave are oh so intricate, oh so intricate…_

"Oh." She said. And that was it.

Cool.

"I was just telling Jace how amazing of a break dancer I was." I quickly changed topics. "Since he didn't believe me and everything."

"I see…" And there she was, ogling over my head and at Jace.

Wow, that wasn't annoying at all.

I glanced back at Jace, who was doing everything possible to avoid her gaze. I slowly pulled back, and punched him in the shoulder. He glared down at me, and smirked.

"Um… I think I'm just going to go." I said, and passed them quickly while I collected my shoes.

I didn't go that far though. Instead, I pressed myself against the side of the doorframe to listen.

"She seems nice." Clary said, and I bit my lower lip.

"Yeah, that's until you get to know her." Jace agreed, and I smiled a little.

"What? You're scared of a girl?" She teased, but it was entirely fake.

"Actually, that would make _two_ now."

I gently hit my head against the wall. Idiot, idiot, _idiot_! He was digging himself a hole!

Clary didn't say anything for a long time, and then spoke up. "She's pretty."

"Yeah, she is."

_I know, I know. Bring on the applause people!_

"Are you guys…?"

_EW!_

"No," He laughed. "No, definitely not. You might be surprised, but she has more of an ego than I do."

_Don't worry Jace, anyone who knows me has already taken pleasure in in that fact._

"So…" Jace said. "You needed to talk to me?"

"I need to go to Idris." She said.

Oh! So that means the Idris trip was approaching faster than I'd thought. _Well, that blows._

So Jace now understood this eminent Idris trip I spoke so much about.

Clary began to prattle on about her mom and how she was visited by a Shadowhunter.

But… she _never_ answered any of his calls. This was impossible.

"Was that it?" I heard Jace's resolve, his patience waning.

Hearing this love story first hand, hearing the character's voices, was like a knife to the heart.

"And I missed you."

Holy shit.

"I missed you too." Jace said. "Clary, I –"

"I wanted to tell you something at Taki's, but you interrupted me. I just want to get it out of the way now."

I crouched, and poked my head around the corner. The blood in my ears was rushing. THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!

Clary had stepped closer to Jace, and my heart raced in an uncomfortable rhythm.

"I… I'm in love with you, Jace. I've always been in love with you. I know you probably don't feel the same way now, but I wanted you to know –"

And that was when Jace kissed her.

Oh. My. God.

When he pulled away, he said, "I love you too."

I jumped upright, and bolted.

Holy shit.

I just ruined a novel.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Well, isn't this an interesting predicament?**

**Me: What the hell?**

**Jace: What? Didn't you say this was going to happen? And if we're not related, I don't see the problem, I could just tell her – **

**Me: NO YOU CAN NOT! IDIOT! Can't you see this isn't **_**my**_** novel? No, it's not. It's Cassandra Clare's! I've fucking ruined a novel!**

**Jace: How do you know you did?**

**Me: Because if I wasn't here… UGH! ***_**pushes Jace**_*****


	9. The Cat and I

_**Okay, before anyone asks about the last chapter. Yes, I can break dance. Yes, I can also play the piano, but we won't worry about that… yet.**_

**9. The Cat and I**

I ran.

No, it wasn't because _Jace kissed another girl_. I could honestly care less.

It was the fact that the book suddenly seemed to be spinning out of control.

Along with my life.

Seriously, what if Magnus couldn't come up with a way for me to escape? Honestly? The chances were high on that one, and if I couldn't get back what was going to happen?

I think that's what scared me more than anything.

I stumbled while putting on my Supra's, the shoes untied and slapped down the hallway.

I rounded the first sharp corner, and disappeared into a room.

"_Meow_."

I flicked on the light to see a cat, sleeping on the bench of a piano. It was Jace's piano room.

"Church, is it?" I asked as I walked in the room. I sat next to him on the opposite side of the bench. When I tried to stroke him, he hissed.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm just going to be here for a couple of days. I'm Madi, by the way."

The cat looked at me with skeptical eyes.

"Before you meow, no, I'm not a Shadowhunter, but I know what they are. Yes, I'm a mundane… I think. With this little escapade, I'm beginning to wonder what exactly is going on."

I extended my fingertips to the ivory keys and sighed as I pressed one familiar note. I soon made a chord, a harmonious sound that I found joyless.

"I'm from another world," I continued to tell him as I put my other hand on the keys. "A world where this world is actually a book. There's another one just after this, so I know what's going to happen days after this one. But… I'm scared with my being here that I've royally screwed things up."

I glanced at Church as I played a simple melody. It was one that I always warmed up on, and added my left hand to play the bass.

"Jace and Clary are supposed to proclaim their love for each other at the end of next week where they learn that, after Valentine is killed, they aren't really related. Jace has been calling Clary, but she shouldn't be answering any of his calls. I think that my being here has triggered something, because today Clary was – _is_ – here and told Jace that she loved him."

Church meowed, and I nodded. "I agree. I think I've royally screwed things up without even meaning to. I mean, it wasn't like I came here on purpose. A demon had found its way into my garage, and then disappeared through a portal. I went after it, without really even meaning to, and now I'm here."

The cat purred and I laughed a little myself.

I began to play _Good Gone Girl_ by MIKA almost automatically after I made a mistake on the melody warm up when my thoughts drifted to more depressing issues.

"I mean, I guess it's a good thing that they're together, but at the same time it's not. And, who knows what else could happen if I stay here any longer. Magnus said that he might be able to make a portal to my world. Notice the _might_? What if he can't do it? What if I'm going to be stuck here forever? Simon dealt with Shadowhunters, and look what happened to him. He turned into a freaking _vampire_. I'm sure as hell not in the mood to grow fur any time soon and become a wolf."

I realize I'd been repeating my thoughts, but they were major thoughts that couldn't really be shaken off. Saying them to someone without stop was nice, and made me actually feel a little more normal and that I was right. These were concerns that I should be having.

Letting out a long breath, I started from the beginning of the song and sang the words to _Good Girl Gone_.

_Could you believe  
The same old story  
It never bores me  
Though I've heard it all before_

Her name was Georgia  
And she was gorgeous  
When she adored ya  
The whole room would get to know

I winked at Church, who'd sat up beside me and watched my fingers play across the keys.__

Like a movie that is filled with lust  
Coming at you with a double D bust  
At the bed of a wounded soldier  
In a rush cause she's getting' older

Hanging out in the fancy bars  
With the boys who can play guitar  
Listen up 'cause I've got to warn ya  
She's gonna make it out in California

Hey you what's a good girl like you  
Doin' in this crazy world?  
Where's the good gone girl?

Dance, dance to the life you wanted  
When you were only seventeen  
With your good girl dream

Oooh oooh oooh oooh ooh-oh good gone girl

Could you believe  
The same old phonies  
Those painted ponies  
That you've ridden all before

Her name was April  
But she was hateful  
Enough to make you  
Want to run right out the door

I slid my hands across the keys in a real jazz style, and laughed as Church lunged for my hands, only to miss and make the awkward sound of a wrong key.__

I can tell you what you want the most  
Hang around for the champagne toast  
When the end of the night gets tricky  
Don't you know that beggars can't be picky?

Lookin' out for a man who's golden  
Doesn't matter if he's old, he's rollin'

I nudged Church as I played.

_Coming at you like a desperate hunter  
Sugar daddy but he's just a munter_

Hey you what's a good girl like you  
Doin' in this crazy world?  
Where's the good gone girl?

Dance, dance to the life you wanted  
When you were only seventeen  
With your good girl dream

Oooh oooh oooh oooh ooh-oh good gone girl

She's walkin around all over the town  
Needs somebody to notice but the goodness gets her down  
She's happy to choose somebody to use  
Good gone girl she's got nothin left to lose

I sighed when I stopped playing, finishing the song in my usual three-key stroke as I turned around.

"Oh my God!" I yelped, and fell off the bench.

Church jumped off lightly, and sniffed my face as I glared at a laughing Alec.

"I didn't know you played the piano." He smirked. "Not a bad voice either."

"Yeah, thanks." I blushed a deep scarlet, and straightened up. "One of my many excellent traits. Just one that I don't like people knowing about."

Church meowed again, and I bent down to stroke his head.

"Weird, he doesn't like people that much." He noted as the cat bounded past him.

"Alec!" I pretended to be appalled. "Are you saying I'm not a person?"

His very blue eyes snapped up to me, and I laughed. "No, no." He muttered, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Relax." I waved him off. "It's fine."

"I was wondering if you saw Jace?"

My stomach did about five or six flips.

"Um… no." I said. "I don't know that guy's daily schedule."

"You seem to be spending a lot of time with him, I thought you'd know." He shrugged.

"Yeah, well, he's a great friend."

Weird how I meant it too.

"He's in love with someone else." He said suddenly, and I looked at him.

"I know." I nodded.

"Like, _really_ in love."

"Your point?" I almost demanded. "I'm not interested in him. Is that what you want me to say, because I will. Well, I just kind of did."

"Sorry," He muttered.

"It's no big deal." I sighed. "I've been told crap like that before, but you were at least nicer about it."

He was about to leave, when I couldn't help myself.

"Alec?" I bounded to the doorway to see him walk down the hall. He stopped and turned around.

"Everything's going to work out." I promised while he looked completely confused. "You may not know it now, but it will."

He nodded, and continued down the hallway.


	10. Two Words Epic Win

**10. Two Words… Epic. Win.**

It was beginning to get late, and I was left wandering the Institute, but I wasn't quite alone. Church the cat often darted in and out of rooms, but we seemed to be going in the same direction.

I was trying hard not to believe that I had ruined a novel, but it was getting harder and harder by the second. Just the very thought of those star crossed lovers passionately making out sparked anger in me, because this wasn't supposed to happen yet. Just not yet.

The full anger kicked in when I saw Jace hanging by the elevator, obviously listening as Clary went down.

"Jace Lightwood!" I yelled, and Church dodged out of the way.

He was seemed practically tranquil with a sated smile just lightly playing at his lips. It quickly fell into a hard line when he saw my expression.

I shoved him harshly into the wall. "What the hell!" I demanded.

He looked blank. "What the hell what?"

"You, Jace Lightwood, were not supposed to kiss her! Not yet, anyway!" I seethed.

"Why not? This just proves you actually get a seraph blade. You were right, she was going to say that she loved me." His eyes were filled with wonder as he stared off into space.

"You weren't supposed to!" I said in exasperation. "Does it look like you're in Idris? Does it look like fireworks are going off? No? Well, I can assure you that you're a little too _early_ then!"

"Well then that's life." He shrugged.

"Not the life you're supposed to live." I snarled. "Cassandra Clare owns you, this plot, and now that I'm here I'm ruining everything."

"First of all, _no one_ owns me." His face was only inches from mine, golden eyes piercing and pissed. "Second of all, you didn't do anything except tell me what was going to happen."

My whole body was quivering in rage, but I sighed. What kind of friend would I be if I tried to do something that kept him from being happy? Besides, isn't this what I kind of _wanted_?

"When are you guys going to Idris?" I finally asked.

"Monday… But –"

"You don't feel comfortable with her going." I rolled my eyes and he looked at me in surprise.

"Um, yeah."

"And you're going to get Simon to stall her or something. Geez, didn't I already tell you this?"

"I didn't really believe you then." He said, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

He looked a lot happier with Clary now and I smiled back. "So, I guess that's what love looks like." I mused and he started.

"What? Haven't you ever been in love?" He grinned.

"Nah." I waved him off. "To love is to destroy, Lightwood. And my being in love would probably destroy my amazing personality."

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person."

"That would be correct. Hey, now that you're going out with Clary, don't get all whipped on me." I warned him mockingly and he rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

So, for the second night in a row, we walked. I didn't really realize it, but Jace had pulled me into the weapons room.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked as Jace looked through his blades.

"I made you a promise, didn't I?" He asked innocently and I laughed.

He fingered through the weapons, all of them amazingly sharp and dangerous. All the more exciting rather than pulling out my grandpa's old civil war swords that were bent and dull with age.

"Would this one work?" He asked and I looked up.

The blade was about the length from my elbow up to the tip of my finger, an intricate design weaved in the metal.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure it could work." I agreed. "Won't you miss it, though?"

"We don't usually use it. No one would miss it." He shrugged, and handed me the blade.

It was amazingly light, and I flipped it smoothly. Hey, I'd done it with tennis rackets, and it turned out to look really cool.

"Don't tell me, you took fencing." He rolled his eyes.

"Nope." I grinned. "More like tennis."

He handed me the blade's scabbard and I pushed the blade inside. Who knew holding a weapon could be this fun? I did.

I smiled up at Jace, but it fell when he was scrolling through his phone. "What are you doing?" I sighed.

"About to call Clary to see if she got home." He said, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whipped."

The phone flipped shut, and he looked up at me. "What?" He asked in the most even tone he could manage.

"_Whi-ipped_!" I said in a sing-song voice as I skipped out the door.

"I wouldn't say that again, if I were you." He said, a daring glint in his eye.

"Jace. Lightwood. Is. _Whipped_!" And I bolted out of the door before he could even catch up with me.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Oh yeah, that's right, I got a seraph blade **_**AND**_** pissed off Jace! Imma beast, dear ladies and gents, Imma beast!**


	11. Awkwardly Complicated

**11. Awkwardly Complicated**

Ah, back in my normal clothes again. Nothing felt more perfect.

Except for the fact that I had become completely and horribly alienated from _everyone_ in the Institute. Except for Church, because that cat is awesome like that.

Isabelle had gone off with that weird fairy, Alec was probably out with Magnus, and Jace had left saying that he was going to get lunch, but I knew he was going to see Clary.

I swear, sometimes that boy can be so elusive, and then at the same time so _not_.

"Well, Church?" I asked as we walked towards the elevator. "What is a ravishing, single, dimension traveling sixteen-year-old girl going to do in a large, empty Institute?"

Church, being the amazing giant blue Persian he was, bounded off to a door, and stopped. He sat down, curling his tail neatly over his paws, and gave out a large resolute "_Meow_."

"Isn't that Clary's room?" I demanded. "There is no way in hell that…"

I charged for the door, and opened it quickly, where I did a loose tuck-and-roll. Yeah, beat that, Jace.

I leapt on her bed, not even looking around. Now, I believed was the time to be a complete obsessive fan, and look into the much prized sketchbook.

Oh God, men in white, take me now with a straight jacket included.

Of course, I knew (kind of) _exactly_ where it was, and reached under her pillows. I laughed, though it sounded seriously maniacal, and flipped it open as Church had just jumped beside me.

I flicked through the pages, really expecting to see something that wasn't that great, but eh.

My assumptions had been wrong.

_Note: If you are expecting me to say they are stick figures, you'd be wrong as well._

I'd flipped to the picture of Jace with his angel wings that Cassandra Clare wrote so much about, and I felt my stomach drop, along with my spirits.

It was amazing. Really. She was so talented. I couldn't draw. _Really_? Did she have to be beautiful and draw amazing realistic pictures? I could draw the measly cute little cow.

Wow, I couldn't believe I could actually hate a fictional character, let alone be jealous of one.

Yet here I was.

A door suddenly slammed. I heard it from even the amount of floors that separated me from the first floor.

Oh no.

"Disengage!" I hissed furiously to Church, who had scrambled off the bed as I pushed the sketch book back under the pillows.

I leapt up and was right on the cat's heels and as soon as I shut the door to Clary's room, I saw Jace round the hallway.

He looked pissed, that being one of the worst understatements of all time and space. His blonde hair was a mess, and he looked hell bent on revenge.

"I. Fucking. Hate. Him." He snarled and disappeared into his room.

The door slammed so hard, that it bounced back open and left a crack at the top of the door frame.

_Shit_.

Inwardly, I couldn't help but sigh and roll my eyes. Even in this universe, I was consoling people from their heartbreaks and informing them that they would get back together. I was beginning to get sick of it.

And then there was the other part that was deeply concerned, and I approached his room warily. I paused by the doorframe and watched from the open crack.

He was pulling off his shirt savagely, throwing it on the floor. It clearly wasn't enough force for him. He ran a hand through his hair, and stopped at his dresser.

Oh man! How could I even forget? It was the mirror shard from Idris. He held it tightly in his hand and sat down on his bed in defeat.

Yes, now was the time for Dr. Madi to intervene.

I crept into the room and couldn't help but frown at his pain. Yeah, this was about ten times worse than what my guy friends usually went through.

"Jace." I said, gently but forcefully tugging his long fingers away from the mirror.

"I hate him." He said quietly, his voice layered with malice.

"Who?" I stood up and walked into his bathroom, where I took his towel and soaked it with water.

"Simon Lewis." He snarled, and I heard him just outside.

I turned around the corner of the door and saw him leaning against the wall. His usual bright tawny eyes looked so dark now that I hardly recognized him anymore, his muscular chest (oh my gee, by the way) had faint silver lines on them looked taught and ready to kill.

I took his large bleeding hand in mine, completely limp, and pressed the wet rag into it as I cleaned the cuts. He didn't even flinch and I looked up to see him looking over my head.

"Please, Jace, you should be nicer. People are already against him because he sparkles, why make things more difficult?" Yes, my humor was terrible at this point, but I could at least try.

He didn't laugh, didn't even crack a small smirk.

I sighed. "What did he do this time? And please don't start off with 'I just had the greatest day of my life'."

With that a smile did flash across his face, but it fell. "I was dropping Clary off at Luke's house, and we kissed –" he broke off with a chuckle, "Do you know how terrible it is to be kissing the one you love and, and…"

I frowned when he laughed sadly, and I pressed the now red rag further into the cuts so they would just stop bleeding.

"And then Simon," his hand curled into a fist and took the rag with it. "Simon came and started asking all of these questions. Of course, we lied our way out of them. But when I left, I watched them kiss –"

His fist lunged for the wall, only to be blocked by my hand. I wasn't strong enough though, and instead the back of my hand took impact with the wall. Yeah, being punched by Jace Wayland… not fun.

He pulled his hand back in surprise, and I pulled my hand down to examine my middle knuckle. It was split and bleeding. Ow. Like, _really_ ow.

"You know?" I swallowed, "I really didn't want to clean two wounds."

"Madi, I'm so –"

"Fuck you!" I snarled.

I didn't care about my hand. It was swelling around the split knuckle, but I'd split them all before. What I was mostly pissed off about was…

"I told you!" I yelled from the bathroom. "I freaking _told_ you that you couldn't have this now. Damn it! You have to _wait_ for the things that you want! You have to be patient, and you can't just expect it _now_! Wait until the end of next week, you asshole, and then you'll get what you want. While, in the meantime, _I_ am freaking out that I'll never be able to go back home. What happens to me then, huh? I can't pretend I'm a Shadowhunter forever!"

I walked out of the bathroom to see him sitting on his bed, stunned.

"Because, believe it or not?" I went on, completely on a roll, "My life has never been about you."

Jace sighed and looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever." I sat down next to him and leaned against his bare shoulder while he rested his head on mine. It felt… nice. Really, it did. Nice like normal.

"Do you have gum?" I asked after a moment of silence. "I don't have any."

"What? You're worried about your breath? Just for –"

"No," I rolled my eyes. "I just need something to chew on."

Yes, I loved to chew on things. Pen caps, bottle caps, bottles, earphone wires, hair ties, anything that kept me from grinding hard on my teeth like I had been for the past couple of days.

A packet of 5 gum was tossed in the air, and I grabbed it with one hand. I opened it, took a piece, and threw it so it slid to a stop on Jace's dresser.

"Nice throw for a mundie." He noted.

"Wow, I'd actually been waiting for those." I said sarcastically.

"What? Are my mundane jokes just that legendary?" He joked, while I merely nodded. He was suddenly serious. "Really?"

"Um, yeah." I replied as I stood up. "Come on, I'm bored and you need a night out on the town… or afternoon. You can show me Taki's!"

"Oh right, you never ate, did you?"

"Nope. The only things left in the fridge were the leftovers of Isabelle's experiments." I screwed up my nose when I thought that maybe people had overreacted to her cooking.

They weren't.

"Well, then follow me, m'lady." Jace held out his hand, and I took it. "And join me as I show you the best day of your life."

"Oh no, Sir Lightwood, I don't think even you could top the list of 'best days of my life'." I mused, and he frowned. I patted him on his muscular arm, since I only reached his chest when we stood.

"But don't worry." I went on. "I'm sure you could make it in the top one hundred?"

"Oh, thank you, Madi. And here I thought that I'd been shunned out of the grace which is you." He replied sarcastically as he pulled on another shirt.

Okay, yes, if you want a snapshot of what was really going through my head: _DAMN IIITTTT!_

"Just as long as you acknowledge my aura of excellence, I'm good." I smirked.

_**.M.I.W.**_

Taki's, in case you didn't know, was a _major_ let down. The place looked completely normal, except for the menu. Not even Jace's ex-fairy-blue-girlfriend was working that day. (she _was_ blue, wasn't she?)

With an empty stomach, and a slightly crestfallen attitude, Jace and I were left to our own devices as we wandered through New York.

I knew he was still pissed at Simon, because, who wouldn't be? Especially a gorgeous guy like Jace who was in love with Clary. I tried to distract him the best I could, but every time he would see a couple (which, sadly, was often) a cloud would pass over his face.

Now I had the right to be officially pissed at her.

"You're amazing, did you know that?" He asked as we rounded the corner, oddly enough circling back to the Institute.

"Jace," I said, pretending to be appalled. "I'm not _just_ amazing. I'm epically awesome in every way imaginable."

"But it's hard to give you compliments." He said and I laughed.

"No it's not. All you have to do is say: _Madi, you are the most beautiful auburn haired goddess to walk the face of the earth, and any mere mortal who crosses my path had best crawl into the fetal position and count their blessings that I've chosen to pass their way_."

"_Now_ I realize why those people were groveling at your feet back there."

"I know," I shrugged. "It's difficult being me."

I sprinted up the steps, then turned to see Jace.

Frozen.

Glaring.

At…?

I looked the way his eyes were moving, and I saw it to be none other than Clary Fray. I turned to look at Jace, but realized he wasn't there.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, my breath caught in my throat as I looked at the familiar intricate designs of a shirt that clung to a _familiar_ chiseled chest. And then I looked up into a pair of tawny eyes which were looking at me pleadingly.

Oh no. No, no, no, no, _NO_!

"Please?" He breathed, as if he heard me, and I felt it on my neck.

This. This was childish. He was trying to make her jealous, and I didn't want any part of it. Before I could reply, I realized how helpless he was.

Ugh. I hate being best friend of the whipped and hopeless.

I rolled my eyes, his lips crushed against mine.

Yeah. The kiss was nice. _Very_ nice. Just smedging marvelous, if I would say so myself. His lips were soft, but I made no move to reciprocate in any way, shape, or form, just to show him how pissed I was.

It was like I could hear Clary's gasp all the way from across the street, and it made me feel about one hundred times worse.

Jace finally broke away and I opened my eyes to see him looking in the direction she'd probably run away.

_Crack!_

My hand was stinging, but I didn't care. He lost that perfect balance, landing harshly into the door as he retreated from me.

"_Bastard_!" I said in a sing-song voice, due to my voice wavering from how infuriated I was.

I was more than infuriated. I was lividly pissed.

He stared at me with sad eyes, and I walked down the steps and into the unknown world that was New York city.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Man, I was mad (as you can clearly tell). Anyways, I won't update for a couple days, due to my muse slowly creeping back for my novels, so I'll leave you on a cliff. ):-)**


	12. Don't Worry, He's Only SLIGHTLY Dead

**12. Don't Worry, He's Only **_**Slightly**_** Dead**

Okay, I will be the first to admit that maybe wandering aimlessly around the streets with nothing to really protect me except my silver rings was not the sharpest idea in the knife drawer.

But, I wasn't planning on going back any time soon. I was in the mood to piss the world off.

So, that's exactly what I was going to do.

I'd walked around aimlessly for an hour, and then decided that I would sit down and just chill all of my problems away.

If that were ever possible with a person like me.

I turned into the first building I could find, and realized it was a café. Someone suddenly cushioned my ears with a smooth voice, spurting poetry that was absolutely meaningless. I rolled my eyes, and pressed further into the café.

Oh yeah, I was going to fucking loiter the day away until security came.

I took a corner table far in the back, glaring icily at everyone around me. Yes, I was verging on 'Don't fuck with me because I'm too God damn unapproachable' and I had to say I was loving every minute of it.

Except one asshole didn't seem to take the hint.

Quite the opposite.

He had dark brown hair and glasses, again he was pale, with a T-shirt only nerds would wear.

"Madi?" He demanded before sitting down across from me.

"The one and only." I stated as sarcastically as possible. "Let me guess, you're Simon?"

He raised his eyebrows expectantly, but I rolled my eyes and kept my eyes firmly locked on the poet, who was leaving the stage.

Before he could even demand how I knew his name, I leaned across the table. "I'm already pissed enough as it is, daylighter," (holy shit, I sound so fucking Shadowhunter legit!) "So why don't you leave me with my inner demons and drink some holy water? In all honesty, it's none of your business."

"You kissed Jace. Clary's upset. And when Clary's in the picture, that _makes_ it my business." He replied just as acidly.

"For the record, _he_ kissed _me_." I sneered. "And in all honesty, I'm trying to forget about it, so if you could just shove off, it'd be much appreciated."

"But –"

"Have you ever considered that Clary over exaggerates?" I demanded. "And why are you confronting me for Christ's sake?" I smirked when a spark of pain crossed through his eyes. "Shouldn't it be her yelling at me so we can go at it like cats?"

"She's not the type."

"Oh, of course. But she's the type to break Jace's heart right in front of him when she kisses you. I'm guessing that's okay then, right?"

He stared at me incredulously.

"I'm not competing with anyone, Lewis." I sighed. "In fact, I'd rather be out of this damn city. I don't want Jace Lightwood in the way you or Clary think. I only want him as a friend."

He seemed to mull over my words, and I let him. I wasn't really in the mood to be rude to a guy like Simon, seeing as how he was so much like one of my friends.

"Do you wanna sit with us?" He asked gruffly, and I could only manage a weak smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

_**.M.I.W.**_

So, an hour and a half dealing with the bickering band mates as they worked on a song with poor lyrics was really pulling at my brain. Simon often glanced at me in apology, but I merely shrugged it off.

But, after about the fifth or _seventeenth_ time of using the word 'loins', I was beginning to loose my patience.

"You guys seriously don't know how to write, do you?" I asked, and they're attention snapped to me.

"And you can?" One of them, Eric I assumed, scoffed.

Actually, I had dabbled a little in lyrics when helping my friends who were in a band play, so it didn't seem all that bad to do the same here. I mean, I kissed Jace Lightwood. How much more twisted could this plot get?

"Yes, I can. But it may not be the poetry you're used to."

I snatched Eric's pencil, and began to tap a beat quietly on the table. It could barely be heard over the loud music that played.

_In the beginning, she thought he was her base_

_Until the day she learned he was lying to her face_

_And she swallowed these lies_

_In her tear-filled eyes_

_And each night before she turns in she cries_

_But she can't even escape him in her sleep_

_Like a trick that's cheap_

_Her dreams are haunted by his face_

_The once beautiful fantasy filled with lace_

_Is now nothing but heart stone cold with hate_

_And now it seems that he's a little late_

I smirked and leaned back in my chair, dropping the pencil back on Eric's notebook. I looked at Simon as I spoke the last line, so quietly only he could hear. "_And in the end, Clary knew she could only expect it from Jace_."

"Are you white?" One of the band guys demanded, and I rolled my eyes.

"_Why_ does everyone keep asking me that? Is there any other ethnicity I could be with this pale skin?"

Some of the band members chuckled, while the one who'd asked the question still stared at me incredulously.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**I actually DID write that on a whim, and I've been known to do it on occasion. As for the question that keeps popping up a lot 'are you sure you're white'. It's no slam, but that's seriously what some people ask me when I tell them what I can do.**


	13. Moments of Truth

**13. Moments of Truth**

"Just put it in already."

"What if it'll hurt?"

"I promise it won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've done this a hundred times."

"That's hot!"

"As opposed to…?"

"I've never done this before, okay? Don't judge me."

"Seriously, Jace," I groaned, "Just put the damn cookies in already."

Cautiously, Jace lowered the cookies onto the oven rack and pushed them in.

Just as I was coming home, Jace had been trying to figure out how to make cookies. Of course, my mother being the cooking expert she was, I knew how to do it and had helped him up to this point.

I still hadn't forgiven him, but the least I can do was help.

He slammed the oven door shut quickly, and I started the timer and smirked at his wary expression.

"That's just sad." I noted when he wiped his forehead.

"Hey, blame my deprived childhood from not learning the luxury of home baked goods until I was twelve." He said sarcastically, but I still believed it to be true.

I rolled my eyes and looked in the fridge, and sighed. "No milk? No water? What do you people drink around here?"

"Mundie blood." He replied in a voice so severe, I could've thought he wasn't kidding.

But… this is Jace, people.

"Oh yum, just my favorite. Cannibalism." I rolled my eyes.

"I thought you'd approve."

"Whatever." I pulled reached up to one of the cupboards, but (story of my life here, people) the cups were placed way too high.

I tried to heave myself up to get it, but a tan arm snaked past my head and got one for me. "Uh… Thanks." I muttered, jumping down to use the faucet.

Out of the corner of my eye, Jace watched me warily. His eyes were now cold and calculative, but I was in the mood to honestly care less.

"I'm so –"

"Let me guess?" I said in my best faux chipper tone. "You just couldn't stand seeing her after what she did to Simon? You just couldn't help but feel like you needed an extra kiss from anyone but her because she one-upped you? Or, if you're searching for a more random and _stupid_ reason, you just couldn't deny yourself the opportunity to kiss me, and it just happened to be in front of her?"

He didn't respond.

I turned to glare at him to see his eyes dark with pain and fury, each emotion trying to win the other over.

I couldn't help but feel the same way. The pain in the pit of my stomach proved that point. That guilty little stone that seemed to weigh on my consciousness.

"Well, don't worry Jace." I smiled falsely. "Because I've had to do this kind of stuff before with all of my guy friends. Pep talk them, or try and make their exes jealous, because in the end I know they'd do it for me, if I ever found someone to actually care about. But, maybe those things I do just seem to prove to them that they weren't in love, because they were acting like idiots."

His eyes snapped to me at that, and I shrugged.

"Think about it, Lightwood. And when I leave Monday, you'll figure it all out."

His mouth hung open a bit, and he blinked.

"Check the cookies in ten minutes." I suggested. "They should be ready then."

And with that I walked back upstairs, just trying to get as far away from that kitchen as possible.

Only this little problem wasn't going to go away as soon as I'd hoped.


	14. Home, Sweet Shadowhunter Home

***note* Swearing is found in all chapters. Always been rated 'T' for language unsuitable for viewers under the age of fourteen and has questionable comments referring towards sexualities, fashion, and… yeah…**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**14. Home Sweet Shadowhunter Home**

It was Monday.

I could barely contain my excitement at it being Monday.

Because, I mean really people, it was Monday.

I'd woken up extra early (if I slept at all) just to be up before everyone else, a small hope that I would be getting home faster.

Yeah, that didn't really pan out, but oh well.

I was back in my old clothes, seraph blade scabbard now hanging off my belt like it was meant to be there forever.

It was five thirty in the morning, but I felt like it was already noon.

I paced around the training room, not really having anywhere else to go. Church was sitting by the door of the large room, and I glanced over at him every so often.

"So, this is it." I said as I pulled out my new blade, holding it out like I was some pro. "The day that I, Madi, go home to face a world of normality with a new trinket and some badass fighting skills."

I raced forward towards the dummy that had taken many hits in its time, and parried with its chest. In a move I found completely unnatural, I had pretended to knock its imaginary sword off to the side, and plunge my sword into its stomach.

"Okay, that was pretty cool." I admitted, and jerked it out.

"Nice combo." I jumped out of my skin in surprise, and looked over at the person hanging by the doorway.

Alec.

"Um, yeah, well, just warming up for Idris." I lied right through my teeth.

"Need any help?" He suggested.

_How about hell no!_ The rational side of my mind yelped, and I couldn't help but agree. "Nah, it's all good." I shrugged. "I was just… leaving."

Smooth, smooth.

"Come on, don't tell me you're chicken." He joked.

_Straight up, bro._ I answered him, but shook my head with a nervous smirk. "No, it's just that it's a little early. I'm not even in sync with the world at this time."

"A Shadowhunter –"

"Should always be prepared, I know, I know." I rolled my eyes, then mentally stopped myself. How did I know that? That's right, kids, if you're just tuning in, the answer is there's no way in hell that I _should_.

"So, come on." He said as he pulled a blade off of the wall. "Nice seraph blade, by the way."

"Thanks." I laughed nervously. "It's on loan."

Before I could even stop myself, I actually charged.

What the fuck?

We clashed instantly, and to my surprise I was actually doing well. _Really_ well.

Both swords clanged as we fought. Parrying and thrusting, and all that jazz.

Without even thinking, I threw out my leg, and it hit him squarely in the shoulder, which made him stumble into a wall, and he came at me again.

I was doing it all, and it was kind of weird…

Because I usually wasn't so skilled.

As in, like, never. I was _never_ so skilled.

In fact, one might even say I've been a Shadowhunter my entire life.

But I wasn't. I was –

I grunted as I was knocked on the floor, Alec's blade pointed right at my throat. "You were fantastic!" He grinned, but it fell. "But then it looked like you just blanked out."

"Yeah," I panted as I took his hand. "My bad."

_You mustn't think while fighting._ A voice suddenly dropped in my head. _All moves must flow from your body, and into your soul._

_Why thank you, creepy fortune cookie._ I thought as I physically locked up. Oh my God, was this place turning me schizophrenic?

_No, Madison._ The voice said. _I am the angel Raziel, and I've come to help you._

Well this just suddenly got a hell of a lot more interesting.

"Wow, do you know how gay that sounded?" I challenged, and Alec spun around, face bright red.

"What?" He demanded.

"Sorry, I was just… uh… Didn't you say something?" I lied.

"No…" He said slowly as he looked me over.

"Huh…" I shrugged. "Well, want something to eat?"

"Sure…"

We walked down the hallway together in awkward silence, the 'angel Raziel' had apparently decided to not bug me at the moment.

"But, as a side note." I broke the silence. "I _do_ know you're gay."

And that, ladies and gents, earned me a slam in the wall. Which, yes, I know I deserved. I stared into two angry pure blue eyes that were so much prettier than my grayish blue ones.

"How?" He hissed.

"Um…" Yes, Madi, how do you know Alec is gay? Oh, yeah, you read the books? That answer's not gonna cut it.

_Tell him that it doesn't matter how. _The voice decided. _The only thing that matters is that he is happy with his life, and serving his purpose._

_Oh, thanks, Raz!_ I thought acidly. And as I looked into Alec's frightened eyes, I guess it was the only thing that mattered.

"It doesn't matter." I said, a little out of breath. "Only that as long as you're happy, it will work out."

He let go, making me realize that he had held me up a couple of inches off the ground, and stormed ahead.

"Alec." I pleaded as I trotted up to his side.

"What?" He demanded. "Is that what you meant that day? _Everything will work out in the end_?"

"Yes."

"You're rather –"

"Optimistic?" I suggested. "Not usually. Usually I'm under the opinion that things never turn out okay. And maybe they won't. But I know for now that they will."

"How?"

"Again, does it really matter?"

He stopped so suddenly, I had to turn around and walk back to him. He sighed. "No, I guess it doesn't."

"Awesome." I grinned. "Now I'm hungry, and I can cook."

"That's something we need." He agreed ruefully, and followed me to the kitchen.

_**.M.I.W.**_

Isabelle and Jace had come into the kitchen a few hours after Alec and I had eaten. I was making the second batch of pancakes with a little extra, since I had a feeling the Lightwood parents would be coming any minute now.

"Hey, guys." I waved the spatula. "How much can you eat."

"Is that a trick question?" Jace demanded jokingly, but I ignored him. Because I liked doing that.

I put a giant stack on the table, and went back to the skillet with (to my surprise) Isabelle on my heels.

"How are you doing that?" She peered over my shoulder at the bubbling batter. Believe me, it wasn't hard for many people to 'peer over my shoulder' but Isabelle certainly did it about ten or fifteen times better.

"What?" I asked innocently as I flipped the pancake over. "Pancakes? Easy recipe."

"No." She sighed. "I meant _cook_."

"It's called following a recipe." I joked, but it quickly died under Isabelle's less-than-amused stare. I took a step back from the pan and put the newest pancake on the stack.

"Stand at the stove." I instructed, and she did so quickly.

I grabbed the batter, and poured some in the pan, and Isabelle's grip on the handle of the skillet tightened when it made a hissing noise.

"Relax." I sighed. "All you have to do is keep an eye on it until it starts bubbling, and then flip it."

She nodded, then looked at me. "You're wearing _that_?" She obviously nodded to my attire.

"Yeah, lost luggage, remember?" I smiled.

"I have some extra gear you could borrow."

Oh no. Wasn't I supposed to be leaving? I didn't want to end up in my garage dressed like I was getting ready for a hunt or something.

"Nah, it's fine."

"You'll stick out like a sore thumb." She waved her hand dismissively. "It's not a problem at all."

"Thanks, Izz." I said, then looked at the pan. "Oh! Flip it, hurry!"

Isabelle jumped in surprise, and quickly attempted to flip the pancake. It was one of the worst in history, and the pancake ended up a lumpy mess. Isabelle snarled – like, _actually_ snarled – at the wastoid lump.

"Hey," I said as I dropped it in Chruch's dish. "First batches never count."

So I coached her through the pancake cooking process, and she actually got one perfect.

"OMG!" She squealed, and paraded the pan around the kitchen. "Look at this, boys! I can cook!"

"With Madi babying you the entire way." Alec noted as she dropped the pancake on the stack.

"I only helped a little." I shrugged.

"I'll do it myself just to prove it!" She snapped, and went straight back to the stove. "And then I'll help Madi with her gear."

I wasn't really sure if I was looking forward to that, or dreading it. Because the parents would be coming soon and I would make even more of an M.I.A. than before.

Speaking of which…

"These rugs are still dirty." A tall, Isabelle look-alike walked into the kitchen with a man flanking her side closely. A little boy was also with them, with glasses.

Max…

"Mom! Dad!" Isabelle grinned as she showed off her pancake handiwork. "I can cook pancakes!"

"That's lovely, dear." The woman, who I now learned was Maryse, praised while looking at me. "Who's this?"

"Oh, the Clave sent her." Alec said. "Madi Her –"

_Use Verdantia._

"Verdantia." I interrupted him. There was no way that I was going to get jailed for impersonation of Shadowhunting. "Madison Verdantia. But I prefer Madi."

_But you _are_ a Shadowhunter, Madison._ The voice whispered in my brain.

_Um, no I'm not_. I argued. _And I prefer Madi._

Alec and Isabelle looked at me in surprise, and I quickly lied to cover my tracks. Yeah, never use a well known name. _Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"I was told that I should use that name in introducing myself, since I do have ties to the Herondale family. I'm the last line in my family because of the Uprising, so they thought that it would be best if the Verdantia name was crossed out, and make myself a Herondale." Even at the end I sounded a little bitter. Beastly.

_Man, I am smokin'!_

"Verdantia?" Maryse mused. "Yes, I remember."

_Okay, good._ I thought mentally.

"Will you be accompanying us to Idris?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied automatically, and then received a mental kick to the stomach.

"I'm Maryse Lightwood." She formally introduced herself. "This is my husband Robert, and our youngest son Maxwell."

I smiled and nodded at each of them, and Max's face turned red as he hid behind his mom.

"I was just going to help Madi with her gear, since her stuff got lost on the plane and everything." Isabelle piped up, and grabbed my arm.

This was the point where she whisked me out of the kitchen and up to her room.

When she closed the door, I let out a long breath. "You mom's going to hate me." I noted.

"Why would you say that?" She asked with a bewildered laugh as she looked through her closet.

"Because she already does."

"No. Maryse is just… Nervous about new people. Especially those who have ties with the Uprising. I'm so sorry. It must be terrible to be the last of two families."

"I don't really think about it that much." I replied absently, while looking out the window.

_**.M.I.W.**_

Okay, ten outfits later, and Isabelle picked this one. No, more like demanded I wear it, because she said I had _the smokin' figure of a twenty-year-old pin up girl that could be five-nine all packed into the form of a five-four sixteen-year-old girl._

I wasn't sure as to take that as an insult or a compliment.

Coming from Isabelle, it was probably around the middle.

So, I was fitted in a tight black corset that went down to the top of my navel, a black leather jacket left open, black leather skin tight pants, and a pair of boots that were actually just my size.

Because, this used to be Izzy's _old_ Shadowhunting gear.

From when she was, like, _thirteen_.

Oh God, and I felt uncomfortable in two piece swimsuits before?

"How can you wear this stuff?" I demanded when I looked at myself in the mirror.

"How can you _not_?" She replied.

"Because I'm not a Megan Fox look-alike." I replied.

"Well, it works for you Isla Fisher style." She said as she pushed me out the door. "Now let's go!"

"Yeah… okay." I said as I pulled my bag with my Supra's and old clothes on my shoulder while Izzy grabbed hers.

We powered down the hall with me pulling up my hair up in a black lace ribbon Isabelle had supplied me with.

Outside was bright and sunny, my body instantly weighed down by the heat. I looked to where Jace was talking to Simon, and sighed.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Isabelle murmured.

"Jace is probably giving Simon tips as to how to win your heart." I guessed, even though I knew exactly what they were talking about.

She looked at me in surprise. "R – Really?"

"Chyeah." I replied. "Come on, let's leave them alone. Simon needs to soak in all of the information he can get."

We made our way towards a shady side of the Institute, where Magnus and the others were waiting.

"What's taking Jace so long?" Maryse asked patiently.

"Nothing." I answered. "He'll be here in no time. Are we ready?"

"Yes." Robert said, and waved to Magnus to create the portal.

_What about me?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

The warlock sighed, and sent Alec a dark look. Alec's face turned red as he looked away, and I couldn't help but sigh quietly.

A blue swirling portal appeared, and the Lightwood parents wasted no time to walk in.

"Come on, Izzy!" Max said as he grabbed Isabelle's hand, and she looked back at me.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Um, it's okay." I said. "Ill go last."

She nodded, and stepped into the portal with Max. "Make sure to hurry up." He called after me, and I nodded with a fake smile.

I glanced at Alec, who was inching awkwardly towards the portal. His eyes flashed to mine, and I took the hint.

"I'm just… going to see what's keeping Jace." I said, and jogged towards the blonde.

Though, I had to steal a glance back at Alec to see the warlock and Shadowhunter steal a quick kiss, before he leapt into the portal. Sweet.

"Jace." I called as I stopped beside the two glaring boys. "Hi Simon." I smiled at him.

"Hey, Madi." He said, sounding rather sullen.

"Jace, we have to jett." I said as I looked back at him.

"Yeah," He answered me. "Remember, blood sucker."

"Yeah, duh. How could I not?"

"'Kay…" He replied and finally stumbled after me.

Jace and I were quiet as we made our way to the portal, where Magnus was waiting expectantly.

"Bye, Madi." He said. "And I am sorry –"

"Don't worry about it." I shrugged. "Just call me by the end of this week, got it?"

He nodded, and I was just about to hug him when Magnus cleared his throat. "I wouldn't say your goodbyes so quickly, if I were you."

I froze, my arms wide. They dropped to my sides, and I turned. "What?" It was the most even voice I could muster, and I glared at him.

"I need more time." Magnus translated. "And I'm going to Idris too, so you might as well go ahead…"

"I'm. Going. To. Kill. You." I snarled, and lunged. Jace quickly restrained me though, and I flung back into his chest. "What the hell!" I yelled. "You said you'd have it ready by Monday!"

"I know, I know. But I still need more time." He said and I rolled my eyes as I shrugged out of Jace's arms.

_Don't worry, Madison._ The voice of Raziel said. _Everything will be fine._

_You don't know that!_ I screeched to a point where I swore I heard my brain echo after me.

"Okay." My voice sounded gritty, teeth clenched. "I've already fucked up this plot. Why not screw it further?"

Jace wrapped a gentle arm around my shoulders, more comforting than anything else, and I looked up at him.

"Sorry, kid." He said.

"As soon as we get to the Lightwood house, we need to try something." I said and I gently shook off his arm, and he looked surprised.

"Okay." He agreed.

We stepped through my second portal, not leading to _my_ home, but the _Shadowhunter_ one.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Omi di! (which means Oh my God in Latin) And I thought I was going home too. **

**Me: !**

**Jace: It's not that bad.**

**Me: Uh, yeah it is! I'm not a Shadowhunter!**

**Raziel: Yes you are…**

**Me: Shut up, creepy voice!**


	15. Dead Meat

**15. Dead Meat**

I was as taught as a coiled spring.

Because I was in Idris, in the Lightwood's mansion.

I fingered the hilt of my sword nervously and paced in my new quarters. They were beautiful, of course, and it made me feel all the more vulnerable about me and my family's current financial situation.

I often paused to look out the window, but it didn't do much good.

And it wasn't for the fact that I'd just gotten here. No, no, it was the fact that this was my _second_ day.

Things were happening. And happening quickly.

_But maybe quickly is for the best._ The voice advised, and I hissed in frustration.

"Get the fuck out of my head." I snarled.

There was a knock on my door, and I turned to see Jace's blonde head poke through. "Hey." He said slowly, and I merely nodded in response.

"Do you have it?" I demanded, just as he was pulling out a familiar metal rod out of his pocket.

The stele.

"Yeah. But, Madi, are you sure you want this?" He said nervously as I nodded for him to sit on the bed.

"Absolutely." I breathed. "I have to look the Shadowhunter part, and I don't think glitter marks and Sharpie is going to do it."

I sat down next to him, my only hope that I wouldn't become a Forsaken because of this. I quickly shrugged off Isabelle's leather jacket, and pointed to my bare right shoulder just under my collarbone.

"Make a healing rune right here." I gestured, and grabbed a small dagger on the table. I held it gingerly at the palm of my hand. Our eyes locked, and my breathing quickened at what I was about to do.

I sucked in a sharp breath as I drug the blade down my palm. Damn, it hurt like a bitch. "Draw it." I said.

Jace grasped my right shoulder that was shaking a little as warm red liquid flowed out of my palm.

A quick sharp pain, reminding me of a tetanus shot, rolled through my arm. I blinked back my watering eyes that were completely automatic like when someone poked your eye.

I looked down at my shoulder, the jet black mark a stark contrast to my slightly tanned skin. And then as I watched it, the mark began to turn silver, and I quickly stared at my palm to see just a thin white scar take its place.

"Are you _sure_ you're mundane?" Jace finally asked.

"Are you _sure_ you're white? Are you _sure_ you're mundane?" I copied him cynically. "Seriously, Jace, what do you take me for? Some kind of liar?"

_Of course he doesn't_, the voice answered instead, _You're one of the Nephlim._

_No one asked you!_ I yelled back.

"You could be Nephlim." He mused, not even hearing my mind.

"No, I'm not!" I growled, still heated from my last mental outburst. "This world's just giving me what I need. Now give me some more damn marks."

"Which ones?" He asked.

"Stealth, sight, speed, balance." I said quickly.

"Don't you want a fearless one?"

"I'm already not afraid of anything." I replied. "Why add to it?"

He nodded, and set to work as he drew the intricate lines along my arms. I couldn't help but smile a little at the smell, because it actually smelled like ink.

"You know, I never really wanted a tattoo," I noted as I examined my arms. "But I gotta admit, these are pretty nice."

"Of course they are." He shrugged.

Our attentions both snapped towards my door when the front door slammed shut and voices carried up to our ears.

"I wonder who that could be…" Jace murmured as I pulled on my jacket.

"Let's go find out." I suggested and stood up.

We both had pretty much gunned for the downstairs, and I could feel myself going a bit faster than the Shadowhunter, with the runes. It was freaking sweet.

"I'm gonna have steal a stele too." I mused and Jace grimaced.

"More gear going to the wrong hands." He sighed and continued to run with me.

_You don't need the runes, Madison._ Raziel's voice crept into my subconscious.

_Oh my Gee_, I groaned. _Are you telling me that these are forever imprinted in my skin or something?_

_Quite._ He agreed. _Only Shadowhunters like yourself will see them._

_What the hell about my parents?_ I shrieked as Jace and I walked down the long stairs.

_They are mundane._ He supplied with some amount of disdain.

_This is so fucked over._ I mused.

He didn't reply.

But that's because all thoughts had zeroed in for a kill.

The kill of a familiar black haired… oh man, could I really just not let him stand there with everything that was going to happen?

Sebastian Verlac, a.k.a. Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern.

Was standing.

Two feet away.

"Hey guys." Isabelle said, with Max only closer to the murderous bastard. "You won't believe who's here! This is Aline, and Sebastian."

He turned and smiled politely at me, extending a hand. "Hello." He smiled.

Was I really going to let him live? Or run him through. Right. Now.

_You must wait for the opportune moment._ Raziel chimed in, and it only pissed me off.

Wait. Wasn't Simon supposed to be here?

_You're appearance has changed many a thing, Madison._ His voice soothed. _Maybe in the course of your stay a life could be saved._

A life?

Max.

Now I knew what they wanted me to do here.

_And_, he continued, _one life could be ended permanently._

Jonathan's.

Okay, bodyguard Max, and kill Jonathan. Am I missing anything, here? No? Okay, awesome.

I slowly pulled out my sword –

_Not yet, Madison. You must wait for the opportune moment._

I grimaced, and shook the creep's hand. "Madi. Madi Verdantia." I faked the best smile ever.

Oh yeah, I was keeping a close eye on him.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Isabelle asked, and we all moved to the other room with Aline hanging close to Jace.

Slut.

Jace glanced at me, eyes full of recognition while I gave my best 'no duh' expression in the entire universe.

"Why don't you sit next to Sebastian, Madi?" Isabelle suggested.

I glared slightly at the sickening form making himself comfortable on the couch. "Of course." I agreed.

More like: _Of course I was going to kill him before this book was over._

"So how long have you been with the Lightwoods, Madi?" Sebastian asked politely.

"I haven't been with them long, but they're really great. Especially _Jace_." I nearly growled his name.

Jace's head snapped up from Aline's flirting at my emphasis, and I glared at him. _No way_, I mouthed. _Or I'll kill you._

He gave one of his signature smirks, and I was about ready to leap up and tackle him.

"Max, why don't you go upstairs?" Isabelle asked, and Max snorted.

"Why?" He demanded.

"Because we're having grown up talk." She suggested, and I remembered this conversation from before.

He refused a little, but finally left. Thank God.

"So, Seb." I said as sickeningly flirtatious as possible. "Tell us about your family."

I didn't pay much attention to him though, because Aline and Jace were leaving the room.

My mouth dropped open a little, but I pretended to be engrossed in Jonathan's talk. Which, by the way, wasn't that engrossable at all.

"What of yours?"

"Tragic, really." Isabelle noted. "She's the last surviving heir of two lines."

"Yes, but everyone seems to want me to be a Herondale more than a Verdantia." I agreed.

"That must be difficult." He mused, and I wondered how much of his calculating-ness he was taking in.

And then the doors opened, and I looked over to see Clary running in the room. Oh, wasn't this awesome?

But she was going to see Jace and Aline.

Fuck me!

"Clary." I managed to choke out hoarsely, and her head whipped to me in surprise, fire red curls flying.

In the best reflexes I ever had in my life, I leapt over the back of the sofa I was sitting on, and landing silently on my feet. Oh man, I wished I could keep these abilities forever, even in my own world.

_You will…_

_Good._ I stated.

"What are you doing here?" Isabelle piped up, "Jace said you weren't feeling well."

"Well he lied." She snapped, and I blinked. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs, I think…" She mused, but I was right on Clary's heels as she tore up the stairs.

"Clary…" I said slowly as I followed her pace for pace. "I don't think –"

"I don't care if you kissed him." She said.

"Because you know he loves you." I said, and she stumbled slightly in her running. "Even though it may not seem like it, he's trying to cope. Just… keep that in mind."

Because if anyone was going to kill him, it would be me.

"Okay." She breathed and we both stopped simultaneously at an open door to see what I dreaded most.

Jace.

Kissing.

Aline.

_SLUT!_

I curled my hands in fists, and glanced at Clary to see her in complete shock.

"I've never really been a fan of Idris." I told her. "This Idris, anyway."

A single tear escaped her eye, and I was in the mood to be a bit brash.

"Jace Lightwood is a manwhore!" I snarled, and they both jerked apart.

Oh yeah, this was about ten times worse than when Jace kissed me, because I had no feelings for him.

"Jace." Clary uttered brokenly and I sighed.

"Can I kill you now?" I demanded. "Because I haven't been on a hunt in ages, and I'm in the mood to kill a demon, and since you're the foulest thing in this room, I guess you can be an easy substitute."

"Madi… Clary?" Jace looked at us in disbelief, reminding me of a cartoon. Aline was still trying to compose herself.

"Yes, Jace. I'm so glad that you don't have too much brain trauma, because I wouldn't want to make you a drooling incapacitated idiot." I bit back.

Clary didn't say anything. No one did.

Wait. Wasn't there supposed to be yelling? No? Fair enough.

I glared at Jace for one meaningful moment, and then laughed slightly. "Well, since Simon isn't here, is it chill if I just fill in for him?"

I looked at Clary, then Jace. "Yeah? Okay."

I lunged.

Aline gasped as I toppled into Jace, and we crashed into a table. A book's corner dug into my back and bounced off, but I didn't care. I was too busy punching Jace's face in.

Oh yeah, he fought back, but the extra runes gave me a bit of a boost. He rolled on top of me, and I dug the heels of Isabelle's boots into his abdomen and pushed him off of me.

Okay, yes, I'm aware of how stupid I was acting. Yes, I was aware of how unladylike my decision was, but this was me we're talking about. Madi, queen of the tomboys. I was always one of the guys, and people should just know that by now.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled as I stood upright for him to scramble up. "I fucking told you about this!"

He stared at me incredulously, then his eyes darkened, and he came straight towards me.

Oh _hell_ no.

"Stop it!" Clary cried.

"Shut the hell up! This isn't even about you!" I paused before sprinting forward.

Which earned Jace to bowl into me like a linebacker with the force of a freight train, knocking the breath out of me.

"Yes it is." Jace breathed harshly in my ear as we fell back on the floor and pinned my arms above my head. "You're trying to control me, and it's not working."

"Correction." I snarled. "Cassandra Clare is because you kissed her."

Jace froze, long enough for me to jerk one of my hands free, and punch him in the face. His head snapped to the side, blonde curls flying with him.

"_Jace_!" Clary yelped as I pulled my foot around to kick him in the side. He groaned and fell over on his side and I jumped up.

"Now I remember why I hated this a bit. It's because of all of this shit." I sighed and pulled my jacket down.

I looked back at Clary, and motioned to Jace. "Let the yelling ensue."

_**.M.I.W.**_

I swear to God, this book kept pissing me off more and more.

So, in traditional Madi style, I decided to follow DJ's Unk's lead and _Walk it Out_.

Only I realized by the time I had made it to a graveyard, I was being followed.

By none other, than Jace.

"I'm in no mood to even talk to you, Lightwood!" I called.

But he kept coming, and I stopped abruptly to let him catch up. I leaned against the bridge of a small stream.

He didn't say anything, he didn't really need to. Instead, he let his actions speak by holding out his arm. I wrapped my arm around it and we began to walk, like we did on the first night of me in the Mortal Instruments.

"Let me guess?" I said as we walked. "You totally went off on her. You said crap you were saying about yourself. She left, crying, and you decided to walk out your problems like I'm doing?"

"Yup." He replied, letting the 'p' pop.

"Well, she's off with Verlac right now, talking to Magnus."

Jace paused, but I pulled him along. "Nothing interesting really happens." I sighed, partially lying. "Just a bunch of filler crap. Sorry for the shiner, by the way."

"It's okay." He muttered and I frowned. "You were right, even though it sucks that you are."

"Agreed. But, if it helps I'm going to make it about ten times better."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I swear to you right now on the Angel that everyone worth keeping is kept, and everyone worth getting rid of, is gotten rid of."

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Crap, I don't really remember all that much that happens, but this will be… interesting…**


	16. Drink Me

**This chapter is based off of 'Thriller' by Fall Out Boy. Don't hate on me for my music. I get inspired by all forms.**

**16. Drink Me**

Okay, so the next day I was pretty much hovering over Max, because I had a feeling shit was going down today. Which, well, it kind of was.

Tonight, anyways.

Because I had a feeling tonight was the night that the demons were coming, along with Jace and Clary going to the old Wayland manor.

Even after a day, the runes were still jet black against my skin.

Max enjoyed me hanging around with him as he showed me anime after anime. Isabelle and Aline couldn't really understand, and I didn't want them to. Maybe if they asked, I would give some sob story as to my own little brother dying, and Max reminded me of him.

Yeah, that would work.

_You must go to Lake Lyn soon, Madison._ Raziel said as I watched Naruto with Max.

_I'm not going to leave Max._ I snapped.

_Take him with you._

_Now _there's _a thought._ I quipped. _The Lightwoods would kill me if I kidnapped their son._

But it was worth a shot.

"Hey, Max. Why don't we take a walk?" I asked.

"Okay!" He grinned, and I couldn't help but be a little surprised.

Well, that worked out better than I thought.

We began to walk out of the house, and I noticed it was almost sunset. Where the demon attack was going to take place.

"We're going on a walk!" I called to Isabelle, and Aline, who were talking in the living room. "Max wants to see Lake Lyn."

"'Kay…" Isabelle replied, and I hustled Max out of the room.

"I never said I wanted to see Lake Lyn." He said slowly as I closed the door.

"Very smart, Max." I smiled a little as I looked around the street carefully. My stomach was already clenching in tight knots at the thought that Jonathan could be prowling the streets right now. "But…"

I was sidetracked by horses. I needed to get out of here as fast as possible, and there was only one way to do that since there were no cars…

So, I slowly made my way to the stables with a questioning Max behind me. "What are we doing?" He asked warily.

"An excellent question." I said as I quietly unlocked a stall door. "But we should probably get there and back before sunset. Have you ever been to Lake Lyn? In all my years here, I never really thought to see it much, and I'd really like to go."

"Really?" He beamed. "Okay."

I helped Max on the back of a brown horse that seemed tame enough. How the hell was I supposed to know? I wasn't a fucking horse whisperer, I'd leave that to my best friend who owned about thirty. Right now, I just needed to get the hell out of here and save Max.

_Razeil, why do I have to go to Lake Lyn?_ I couldn't help but mentally ask as I put the reins on the animal and praying to any angel that I was doing it right.

But he said nothing, and I sighed as I jumped on, quite gracefully, behind Max.

"Ready?" I asked breathlessly, though the move didn't take much at all.

"Yeah!" He giggled, and I tapped the horse's sides with my boots. It quickly moved to a trot, but I needed to go faster. Time was of the essence, and the sun was reminding me how much of it I was losing.

"Hold on tight to the reins." I whispered, and he did.

"_Chyeah_!" I cried, and kicked harshly at the horse's sides like I'd seen people do in movies. I got the desired affect.

The horse brayed, and moved to a full gallop with me breathlessly leading it. Geez, I didn't even have my lisence yet. I shouldn't even be in charge of a car, let alone a two hundred pound animal.

Max was laughing hysterically beneath me. Well, at least one of us was having fun.

_**.M.I.W.**_

The water of Lake Lyn was completely stagnant, not even a trace of wind making it move.

I was completely and terrifyingly on edge when I saw the sun sinking fast.

I wasn't afraid, though. I was jumpy. Ready for the obvious to happen.

_Valentine won't come until tomorrow night._ I warned myself. _It's fine._

"Madi, I think we should go now." Max said slowly.

"Not yet, we just got here." I said as I slipped off the horse and helped him get down. "Hold the reins for me?" I smiled, and he nodded.

_Okay, Raz_, I said a little desperately as I neared the edge of the lake. _What do I have to do?_

_Drink the water._ He finally answered.

_What the fuck? Are you trying to kill me? That shit's cursed!_ Okay, this wasn't part of the plan. As in, like, at all.

_It will help you for the battle tonight, and tomorrow._

Right, because I was supposed to kill Jonathan. Because he was about ten million times stronger than Jace.

_You must drink it, Madison._ Raziel continued to press. _No harm will come to you._

I took a knee at the bank, and gently set my hand in the cool water.

"Madi!" Max yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Everything's fine, Max!" I called back. _At least, everything will be, right?_

He didn't reply.

I didn't give myself time to think. I just scooped up the water with both hands, and drank it.

"Madi!" Max's voice barely registered when I felt the shattering pain commence. I clutched tightly at my knee and ground my teeth together.

A power, so fierce and earth shattering, shook my body. Its liquid fire coursed through my veins and ripped through my heart. My eyes snapped open wide, and I saw a bright light everywhere, in blistering clear white.

White. Innocence. Victory.

In this pain, I was happy. My heart was racing almost painfully, and I feared it would buck out of my chest.

I felt like every problem was being licked clean from my body. The bad blood that'd collected on me was stricken away. It left me feeling pure and untainted by any bad memory, any hatred I'd felt, any cursing through that left my heart scarred.

It made me feel whole again.

I was ready.

And just then, I heard the screeches of demons from far and wide, storming the City of Glass.

"Madi!" Max screeched, and I stood up. He stared at me in awe, and slight fear. I kneeled down to his level, holding his shoulders gently in mine.

"We have to go, Max." I whispered, not even trusting my own voice. "You mustn't tell anyone what has happened. Please."

He nodded, and I held him and jumped on the horse. I felt so strong, like I was invincible.

"_Hyah_!" I yelled, and the horse raced forward. Back to Alincante.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Great fighting scene in this chapter coming up! Now you guys get to see the skill I put into my novels! :-D**


	17. Ying vs Yang

**This chapter is inspired by 'Forever' by Drake, Lil Wayne, Kanye West, and (of course you guys) Eminem.**

**Also, serious fighting in this chapter. ):-) THE QUEEN OF BATTLE SCENES HAS RETURNED!**

**17. Ying vs. Yang**

"Stay with your mom and dad at all times." I ordered Max as I pushed him inside the hall where most had taken refuge. "If you can't find them, then go to Magnus. You know who that is, right?"

He nodded, eyes scared behind his glasses.

"And whatever you do: _don't go anywhere near Sebastian Verlac_." I said, making sure he could understand me.

My whole body was pumping, filled with liquid electricity that was pulsing from my fingertips.

He nodded again, and I pushed him inside the massive crowd, and leapt back out to scour the town for demons.

Almost as if I was holding out treats, one slithered out behind a fountain, and I ran straight for it without thought.

Yeah, and my parents said I never got out that much.

"_Jeremeil!_" I cried, swearing I could hear my voice echo across the city. The blade glowed brilliantly above my eyes as I raced for the demon and drug the blade across the creature's body.

It howled out in pain, but I didn't stop to review my handiwork, and raced onward to track yet another.

Everything was in a blur of motion as I watched other Shadowhunters locked in combat, and bloodied.

One looked like he was in trouble, and I leapt on the scene, quickly having his back as I cut off an attacking creature's head.

"Whoo!" He cried, and I turned around to grin at him. "Great job, kid!"

"You know it!" I smiled, and looked to see the last person I expected.

Simon cowering beside me.

"Simon!" I cried out in surprise. "How did you get here?"

"Clary's mom!"

"Get back to the main hall, out of this!" I yelled, and leapt after another demon. Dude, I was so badass.

I let my blade strike true as it swiped across the animal's scaly form. Black blood seemed to streak out in slow motion, pelting my face as I held my eyes true to the target, following through.

Then things sped up again, and the thing fell at my feet and shriveled up. I looked around wildly to see everyone was covered, and ran along the street to find a familiar face.

No, no, Madi! My rational side yelled. Find Isabelle! Go to the Lightwood house!

I ran forward, booking it to the Lightwood house.

Only to see I was a little late.

Because there was Jace, Alec, and Clary, standing in front of Jonathan.

I was about ready to throw my seraph blade right at him, but Raziel cut me short.

_Beautiful work, Madison, but you still must wait._

_No! I can't!_

_You must._

So, I did. And in my trademark style, I skidded to a stop right in front of a fallen Jace and a kneeling Clary, and near a slightly perturbed Alec.

"Hey, guys, what did I miss?" I asked breathlessly.

Jace stared at me incredulously.

"And _you_," Jonathan suddenly spat venomously at me. "You –"

"Oh, is this the part where you're telling everyone how _wrong_ they are?" I stalled as I regained my breath.

"Didn't you say something about Jace just then – sorry, I remember it because it was just so funny – but it was about him 'panting after his sister'?" I went on, and waved him off, "Dude, I L-O-L'd at that one. You got half my props, but you would've gotten them fully if you were right."

Okay, so I could breathe now. Now what?

Jonathan looked mildly surprised, and I grinned and pointed from where I came. "Nah, I didn't hear you. The doc actually says I got crappy hearing, but I came from over there. Just killed three demons too."

Everyone stared at me incredulously.

_Now?_ I asked.

_Now._

I pulled my seraph blade back, now streaked black with blood. "Now it looks like I'm on number four… Or three-point-five."

And I chucked the blade at him.

Only the bastard ducked out of the way, and came at me.

"Seraph blade!" I yelled at Jace, and he threw one at me. I grabbed the hilt as Jonathan kept coming, like it was all in slow motion.

"It's unnamed!" He cried hoarsely just as I realized it was longer than mine.

"Excellent." I hissed, and waited.

Like a server hitting the ball in tennis, I was ready. My hands shook under the sword, but I held it tightly.

Maybe this was the first time in my life that I was actually afraid. Afraid that I could die in this world, and never have my hopes and dreams come true.

This was the day that I would shake from nerves. Not about stupid class speeches or spiders in the shower.

No, none of those. Maybe this was the day that I was actually afraid. Completely terrified.

…

Nah.

He was now leaping now. Leaping for the kill.

_Now._

"_AZRAEL!_" I cried, the huge blade bursting into life, and I swung.

It hit true, once again spilling black inklike blood from the half human, half demon's torso. He screeched in pure agony, and I smiled as he tumbled beside me, glaring up at me like… well, would a demon be too obvious?

Just a tad.

I laughed a little, a harsh cynical sound. "Come on, pretty boy, what do ya got for me?"

The water from Lake Lyn was really getting to me, obviously, because I could feel its adrenaline kicking in with my own.

He snarled, and ran for me.

"Oh _yeah_." I appraised as he picked up my old seraph blade. "Like that's gonna save you, Morgenstern."

He charged for me again, and our swords clanged. Blood rushed through my ears, making the tips hot as I glared into Jonathan's hard black eyes. Our faces were only inches apart, though he was about a head taller than me, even in Isabelle's boots, but I stood on the tips of my toes to reach his face.

His brute strength was winning out over my tenacity though, and I was forced a small step back.

"You know, I think I like you more with black hair." I snarled, and kneed him in the stomach.

He stumbled back only as step, and flew at me with seriously scary combo moves that I copied.

Wow, this was amazing. And only to think I was mundane.

Just then, Jonathan got a perfect slice at my arm, and I hissed in pain as blood trickled from the wound.

I stared up at him as he landed lightly on his feet, smirking in pure malice.

_Don't think, don't think, don't think!_ I ordered myself, and charged.

"Oh, like hell you're getting away with that, mothafucka!" I yelled with each swipe of his sword I blocked.

_You're doing well, Madison._ Raziel said, and I nodded to his voice as I was now locked in the same position Jonathan and I had been in only a moment before.

I ducked, always wanting to try out my next move, and swung my leg out to capture his ankles in my kick. He lost his balance, and fell hard on his back. My old blade flew to the side, just in reach.

Without even a moment's hesitation (which I was quite proud of), I lodged my current seraph blade into his chest.

"Madi!" Clary screeched, but I had no intention of stopping.

Because, seriously, I _so_ didn't want a fourth book to come out. I had enough of this shit.

I grabbed my seraph blade, and smirked into Jonathan's wide eyes as the life struggled to stay. I twisted the knife further and chuckled menially as he jolted. With my other seraph blade, I slid it across his neck, watching blood further pour out.

The life died in his eyes.

_Madison!_ This time the voice was Raziel's, and I looked up a little too late.

Because I ended up looking into familiar dark eyes, filled with malice. And I knew whose eyes they belonged to.

Valentine never looked scarier up close, and it seemed like things just kept going more and more slow-mo after that.

"Madi!" Jace, I guessed, cried, just as I saw that mystical sword thing coming at me.

Going into me…

Going through me…

Searing pain shot at my abdomen, and I felt tears prickle at the back of my eyes. God, it hurt. So, so much.

I watched as blood, my own blood, poured out. I gaped as the blade twisted, only furthering the pain and damage. I let out a soundless cry, and sunk to my knees and stared up at a villain that even made my skin crawl.

"You…" I struggled for breath. "Bitch…"

And everything swirled into black.


	18. Life Maybe a Bitch, but Death is an Ass

**Okay, as strange as it may sound, the theme song of this chapter is 'Dance Dance' by Fall Out Boy. Yep, because it talks about all the things you say, but never do even though you need to.**

**18. Life May Be a Bitch, but Death is an Ass**

_Time felt meaningless at the moment. Even at this crucial moment, when it should be all important, I simply didn't give a rat's ass._

_I was positive there was bigger shit going on out there, why would my death count?_

_My death…_

_It wasn't like I was any significant person, and all. Come to think of it, I assume I didn't really have a future all that planned, except get my novels published._

_I mean, what did I ever do to benefit society? _

_Was I the next Jane Goodall? No… Monkeys scared the crap out of me._

_What about Gandhi? The next person to follow his footsteps?_

_Nah, I prefer meat._

_Jay Leno?_

_Was I serious?_

_Can't even compete with shit like that._

_Even here, in the __Mortal Instruments__, I had people who actually were like the Goodalls, Gandhis, and Lenos. What was I?_

_It would be easier just to tell you the things that I'm not._

_I'm not Jewish, so this means my sense of humor is nothing compared to them. _

_I'm not a vegan, let alone a vegetarian. _

_I'm not an outdoorsy person, bucking at the chance to be a tree-hugger._

_I'm not a straight A popular kid. _

_I'm not a kickass Shadowhunter. _

_I'm not a sparkling vampire. (but for that, I think I'll count that as one of my blessings)_

_I'm not an escaped kid from India fighting for slaves' rights. _

_I'm not a kid who has some incurable disease._

_I'm not a gay pop star._

_Then what am I?_

_What could I have been?_

_Like the Tootsie Pop commercial: The World May Never Know…_

Okay, I guess I'd been going into and out of consciousness often. I could hardly breathe, but I felt movement under me.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shook through me, and I opened my eyes to see the world spinning.

"Man, what the fuck?" I wanted to scream, but it only came out as a whisper. I looked around, only to see a large pond in front of me, and found it weird the water wasn't moving.

Lake Lyn.

Oh God, I was back?

Everything came in at a whoosh, and I groaned.

I think I would've rather been dead with the pain that coursed through me.

I blinked as I stared at the scene that lay before me.

Jace too, had fallen in a heap before me. Oh geez, was he dead too? Again? And Clary was facing off with Valentine.

She was gonna kill him, and then use Raziel's wish to save Jace.

And I would be left for dead.

Cool…

It happened so fast, Valentine's death. Unceremonious, quite unlike mine. Raziel was not kind to him.

I let out a long breath as Clary ran back to… me?

She gently tugged my body closer to Jace. "Madi? Madi! Don't die! Please don't!" She sobbed.

"Why are you crying?" I couldn't help but ask as I struggled for breath.

"You, you saved us. Seb – Jonathan could've killed us all."

"Yeah, and I bet I looked pretty swank until Valentine showed up." I muttered, and coughed out a laugh. "Anyways, I think I would worry more about Jace, since he's the love of your life and all."

"He… he's…" Teardrops fell on my face, and I blinked.

"Raz over there is going to give you wish in about five or six seconds. Wish him back to life."

Her eyes widened, which caused more tears to land on my face.

"By the way, you're a very talented artist." I said. "I just thought you should know. And that I'm not who you think I am –"

Pain rocked through me, and I shuddered.

"But Jace did." I sighed. "When he come back to life, ask him and he'll tell you."

"But you'll be all right!" She cried, "You're the bravest Shadowhunter I know!"

I couldn't help but choke back a sob at that, not because of the pain. But because I was going to die the way I seemed to be born. A liar. A pretender. A poser.

Images flashed before me as I fought those demons, how great I must've looked. How real it all was for me. Helping Jace. Helping Alec. Helping the band. It seemed like all I did was help.

And it _was_ real. Everything, and I'd never been so happy and sad at the same time. I was sad because it was ending. Everything was ending, and I wouldn't ever be able to end it with the people I actually gave a damn about.

"Do me a favor?" I asked, and she nodded. "Stick with Jace, because if you leave his life again, I won't be there to pick of the pieces."

She sniffed, and nodded.

"_Rather dramatic for your tastes, isn't it Madison?_"

I looked over lazily at Razeil in his glorious form before us. I laughed, but the move hurt, and I didn't dare look at my stomach.

"Hey, it's my death. I'll be as dramatic as I want."

"_Not for long…_" He said, and was about to wave his hand over me.

"No!" I gasped, and shut my eyes tightly as fire hit my heart. "C – Clary first. Her whish, remember?"

"_Of course._" He agreed.

I listened as Clary told him her demands, and I couldn't help but feel like I died in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Maybe this was a sign. That I was actually good and Billy Joel's song didn't apply to me.

_Well_, I thought idly, _that blows._

That's the problem with dying. It doesn't let you chose when or where. It just happens, whether it be premeditated, or done on whim.

Personally, I blame the cosmos.


	19. Slight Aftertaste of Success

**19. Slight Aftertaste of Success**

I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself in a room of white. A white sheet flipped in front of my vision, and I blinked when it shielded the sun for a moment.

I watched the room before me as a stout woman with brown hair cover me in the then sheet, her eyes not even looking at mine, and I followed her as she closed the curtains.

"Don't –" I suddenly said, but bit back my words when she spun around and looked at me. "Don't close those. It's been dark for too long."

"Hello, Madi."

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where am I?"

"Amatis." She smiled warmly. "And you are in my home in Alincante."

"Luke's sister…" I said slowly as my brain's clogs meshed together to form coherent thoughts.

"Yes. Clary told you about me?"

"Yeah." I croaked and grimaced, her smile fell. "So I'm not dead?"

"No." She laughed.

"_Shit_." I hit my head against the pillows, not really even caring to watch my tongue around adults at the moment. "I need to talk to Clary ASAP then."

"Actually, she's waiting downstairs. She has some things to tell you too."

"Awesome." I said as I swung my legs over the bed. I stood upright, much to what seemed like her alarm, and I felt the familiar scratchiness of gauze.

I pulled away my jacket to no longer reveal the corset, but a fine amount of bandages in place. I wobbled a bit at the sight, but shook my head and sighed.

"Just another to add to the collection." I smiled, and zipped my jacket up.

A very scary, gruesome one to add to the collection.

I opened the door and made my way carefully down the stairs, where I saw Clary sitting at the sofa as she twisted her hands again and again.

"Dude," I said as I cracked my knuckles. "You need to chill. I died, not big deal."

She suddenly sprung up, and ran to grab me in her arms and hold me tightly. I winced, but the hug was welcome, and I hugged her back awkwardly.

Yeah, tip numero eighty-seven: Madi isn't good at hugs.

When Clary pulled away, she smiled at me. "I'm so glad you aren't anymore."

"Not sure if I agree with ya, but okay." I smiled, and looked around the quaint little house. "Today is…?"

"Saturday." She smiled. "I'm so glad you came when you did with Jonathan. I don't think we would've been able to take him."

"I just saw it coming." I said.

Her green eyes suddenly turned guarded. "I know how." She whispered. "I asked Jace, after what you said at the lake…"

"Did you now?" I sighed. "Look, half of that stuff, you can't tell anyone else –"

"I know," she rested a hand on my shoulder, "I won't."

"Beast." I said.

"Do you know when you're leaving? Or if you want to?"

"I've fucked this plot." I admitted. "I think it's time I best be moving on to ruin something else."

"I don't think you ruined it." She smiled. "At least stay tonight for the fireworks."

"No problem there." I agreed. "I have to find Magnus anyhow, but I don't want to leave. Not yet."

We stood in silence for a minute, and I couldn't help but look Clary over.

Yep, still pretty. She was actually about the same height as me, which could make me smile for a minute. Because it was usually the case where I had people shorter or taller than me. Nice change.

"So…" She said. "You looked at my sketchbook?"

"No, I read about it." I pointed out. "And then I looked at it."

"Oh…" I knew she was probably wondering if she should be happy or mad about it, so I just let it lie.

"Jocelyn declare her love for Luke yet?" I asked, and she blinked.

"Um… yes. This morning."

"Cool, cool." I nodded. "They're going to get _married_."

"Does it say later on?"

"Nope." I grinned. "I just know."

We laughed, and it quickly fell.

"Any word on Jace?" I couldn't help but ask.

She turned red for a moment, and then spoke. "No, we haven't spoken since…"

"Gotcha." I nodded. "What about Max?"

"He's fine." She said. "Why shouldn't he be?"

Oh yeah, if I could, I would _so_ moonwalk right about then.

"Just wondering."

"Izzy says thanks, by the way." She said. "She couldn't stay because she had stuff to do, but she wanted to let you know if you weren't there…"

I nodded. "I had a feeling something bad was going to happen."

Her eyes suddenly turned calculative, and I took a step back. "Was something else supposed to happen?"

Amatis walked down the stairs just then, and I put my hands in the pockets of my jacket. "I have no idea of what you're talking about."

She nodded in reply, and from that moment on, I had a feeling Clary and I were meant to be in sync.

_**.M.I.W.**_

Dressed in my normal clothes, iPod buds in my ears, I nodded my head to the beat of _My Shoes_ by Jordan Pruitt.

Oh yeah, it was awesome as how my iPod was just that magical that I could work in a world without electronics.

I wore the leather jacket over my shirt, covering the wires to my iPod, and my seraph blade was hanging off of my belt.

I bobbed and wove through the crowd, hoping to find one familiar face. The fireworks were just about to start, which meant I only had a little bit of time.

And that was when I saw all of the faces of the Mortal Instruments.

Simon with his two girls, Isabelle and Maia. Luke and Jocelyn standing close together. Amatis beside Luke. Alec with Magnus' arm slung over his shoulder. And last but not least, Jace and Clary looking happier than ever before.

Yes, I was certain this was the way I wanted to leave them.

I ran towards Magnus, tugging one of the earphone out. I quickly tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned to look at me with a lazy smile.

"You were right." He said.

"I usually am." I grinned back. "But…"

"It's ready when you are, honey."

"I'm ready now." I decided, and he nodded. He quickly murmured something into Alec's ear, and left with me following closely.

We made our way towards the darkness of one of the buildings, and Magnus began to chant words in some foreign language, and a green portal suddenly jumped out.

I looked around, just taking in the last sights of Idris, until two golden eyes met mine.

Jace looked at me, and I smiled sheepishly. He smiled back, and raised an arm in farewell. And that was it, ladies and gentlemen, I left on good notes with my alter ego. "_Atque et vale._" I smiled a little.

And, just as the fireworks started, I stepped through the portal.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Theme song for the end of this chapter: 'Call Me Slim' by Eminem.**


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Whoa…_

Scariest head rush ever.

I stared blankly into the fridge, my arm extended to get a water bottle. I kept my eyes locked on the bright blinking light bulb of the fridge.

_Huh._ I bit my lower lip, and pulled out a water. I quickly unscrewed the cap, and took a few heavy swigs of the cold liquid, letting it travel down my throat. Ah, that was better.

Finally, I looked down at my attire, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

There was Izzy's leather jacket, and a new seraph blade hanging off my belt.

I looked around the garage, and then walked inside the house again, turning off the light behind me.

That left me to wandering the house alone in darkness.

I moved silently and stealthily, and when I did a silent tuck and roll I knew that what I had back there wasn't a head rush.

It was about two million times better.

I slowly crept down the basement stairs, gently unhooking my blade from my belt. I'd made it to the other door that led out to the backyard, and hid the sword stealthily next to the door behind a cardboard box.

When I straightened up, I smiled.

"Now that…" I said more to myself than anything else. "Is the shit right there."

_**.M.I.W.**_

**And cut! Credits roll and play 'Tiffany Blews' by Fall Out Boy.**

**Well, that was fun wasn't it?**


	21. Author's Notes

**So, did you like it? I sincerely hope you did. :)**

**Okay, hey guys, not part of the story, really, but is an important update on what's next.**

**I've decided (against my better judgment) that my next story is going to be… **

***drum roll***

_**The Twilight Saga**_** by Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hmm… How will this pan out…?**

**I'm giving a shout out to **_**rburry01**_** because you're just a beast. Isn't that okay to give someone a shout out for being awesome? I think so. So, I did.**

**See you guys on the **_**Twilight**_** fanfic's**

**Less than Three,**

**Madi.**


	22. It's On

**Okay! I'm back, just to tell you that I DID start the Eclipse fanfic. **

**Freaking hilarious, if I do say so myself.**

**I have more chapters to post, but I won't leak them (or it) until I get some comments :P**

**So… This is what happens before you go all like: **_**OMG Madi is a Twi-tard?**_

**Uh… no, no I'm not. More like a pissed off jerk. (Then again, when am I not?)**

**I'm in Forks, where I meet Edward and we get into the best (or worst in his opinion) series of snarky comments in the universe. This is it, people, time to break out all of my evil 'disco' jokes. Let's just say sarcasm is being doubled.**

**The stakes are getting higher.**

**The fights bigger.**

**The humor endless.**

**And, of course, flirting.**


End file.
